World Of Chances
by LS3696
Summary: The title says it all.This story is about giving that one person every chance you can give them, until their chances run out.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD OF CHANCES**

Selena: *walks into school* can you believe it? We're sophomores and you got rid of that loser crowd you use to hang out with

Nick: yeah I didn't know what I was thinking hanging out with them

Selena: especially your loser friend Miley

Nick: yeah I don't even know why I hung out with her in the first place I guess I felt bad for her

Selena: speaking of *walks towards Miley*

Miley: *has her back facing Selena* go away Selena I'm not in the mood for you *slams her locker shut and faces Selena*

Selena: you know just because you changed your looks it's not gonna make you more popular than you were before; you're so desperate to get into my group

Miley: I don't need to be roped in with your with you and your stupid stuck-up "friends"

Demi: *walks around the corner and sees Miley and Selena, walks up to them* leave her alone Selena

Selena: Demi? What are you doing defending this loser? You should be on my side

Demi: I got tired of being on your side and picking up your slack so find another sidekick because I'm done come on Miley *grabs her arm and they walk away from Selena*

Selena: what just happened?

Nick: *walks up to her* it looks like Demi just stood up to you

Selena: just shut up Nick *walks away from him*

Joe: why are you friends with her?

Nick: mom and dad think it's a good idea for me to be friends with her and she's a cool girl

Joe: they only think that to save their jobs because Selena's parents are mom and dad's boss they don't even care if you're happy

Nick: you're wrong *denial*

Joe: believe what you wanna believe Nick because I know I'm right *walks away*

**LUNCH**

Joe: mind if I sit with you?

Miley: do I have a choice?

Joe: what do you mean?

Miley: you are dating my best friend so if she sits here I don't have a choice

Joe: *sits down* where is she?

Miley: so you are dating

Joe: just answer my question Miley

Miley: she's in the bathroom

Demi: thanks Miley *sits down and kisses Joe on his cheek*

Joe: so what's up?

Miley: homework on the first day

Demi: ugh! I hate high school and it's only the first day

Miley: tell me about it and I just had to run into the devil today

Joe: oh yeah why do you hate her?

Miley: how can I not? She's stuck-up, snobby and she thinks she's all that just because her parents are rich

Selena: *walks by with her gang* FYI I am all that

Miley: go away Selena

Selena: make me

Demi: *stands up* what part of leave her alone didn't you understand?

Selena: what I don't get is why you hang out with that loser

Demi: Miley's not a loser and you use to hang out with her before your parents got rich and became a snob

Oliver: you use to hang out with…that? *gives her a dirty look*

Miley: *stands up* I have a name

Oliver: like anyone cares

Miley: oh please! I use to hang out with all of you since you heard that Selena was loaded and wanted all her money

Selena: that is so not true

Oliver: yeah it's not *lying*

Demi: you've always been a terrible liar Oliver

Oliver: I am not lying Selena's really cool *lies again*

Selena: see?

Miley: yeah she's cool because she has money and she can get you anything you want

Nick: shut up Miley. That is not why we're friends with her

Miley: your only friends with her to save your parents jobs

Nick: that is not true

Miley: you know you can't lie to me so don't lie to yourself *walks away*

Selena: *trips her*

Miley: *falls*  
><span>Selena: *laughs* your such a klutz

Demi: Miley! *helps her up*

Miley: *walks up to Selena, slaps her and walks out of the cafeteria*

**COURTYARD**

Joe: since when do you slap girls? Your Miley Adams, you were the goody-two shoes of the school

Miley: I changed over the summer

Demi: yeah you did

Miley: I got tired of her crap so if she wants to mess with me fine but I'm not gonna let her walk all over me it's time I fought back

Joe: your sudden change doesn't have anything to do with my brother, does it?

Miley: I don't give fuck about your brother

Joe: you know you don't have to prove anything to him

Miley: I'm not but he needs to see that Selena is a lying bitch

Demi: Miley!

Miley: she is

Joe: you do have a point

Miley: how come your parents aren't pushing you to be friends with Selena?

Joe: their trying but I won't budge; I don't believe their lies like my brother does

Miley: Nick is very naïve

Demi: he'll believe anything anyone says

Joe: especially people he trusts

Miley: yeah but he didn't believe me

Demi: you can't really blame Nick, Selena's good at manipulating people

Miley; but he should know the truth since… *gets sad*

Joe: he used to be your best friend and he would defend you when Selena picked on you

Miley: yeah that *becomes sadder*

Demi: *puts her hand on her shoulder* like you said he's doing it to save his parents jobs

Joe: yeah but he won't tell himself that

Miley: is there a way you can convince him?

Joe: I've tried, he won't budge

Demi: I wouldn't be surprised if their dating

Miley: yeah he's glued onto her like a magnet

Joe: watch him rule the school next

Miley: that's a good idea

Joe: what is?

Demi: yeah what?

Miley: over time Nick will become more popular and rule the school and throw Selena off her throne

Demi: it's possible if Nick becomes exactly like Selena

Joe: yeah but that's gonna take some time

Miley: true

Demi: we'll see

**A MONTH AND A HALF OF SCHOOL HAS PASSED AND NICK STILL FOLLOWS SELENA AROUND, HE BECOMES HER BOYFRIEND**

Joe: it's been a month and a half of persistent convincing so I don't think Nick will ever see the light

Miley: the light?

Joe: you know what I mean

Demi: here *hands Miley a box*

Miley: what's this for?

Demi: it's your birthday isn't it?

Miley: yeah but I didn't think you would give me a present

Demi: you gave me a present on mine I was surprised you even remembered

Miley: thanks Demi

Demi: open it

Miley: *opens the box* friendship bracelets?

Demi: yeah *takes one and puts it on*

Miley: *puts the other one on and hugs Demi* thanks Demi

Demi: *hugs her back* you're welcome

Selena: aww how sweet *sarcastic*

Demi: *pulls away* go away Selena

Miley: no one wants you here

Joe: so go run to your boyfriend

Selena: that reminds me I have a boyfriend

Miley: we know so do I

Demi: you do?

Miley: yeah I do

Demi: who?

Selena: I bet he's some ugly geeky kid

Lucas: *spots Miley with her friends and Selena, walks up to her* hey Miley

Miley: *smiles* hey *hugs him*

Selena: you're her boyfriend? Wow you must feel so sorry for her

Lucas: she's not like some charity case like your boyfriend thinks you are

Everyone: oh! Burn!

Selena: my boyfriend doesn't think of me like that he thinks I'm the most wonderful human being on the planet

Demi: is he blind?

Joe: *mumbles* or being forced to date you?

Selena: *hurt, runs away to the bathroom*

Demi: what was that about?

Miley: I don't know

Joe: I knew it

Lucas: knew what?

Joe: my parents are trying their hardest to please Selena's parents so they decided to put Nick and Selena together

Miley: wow when will your parents stop?

Demi: maybe the day they get married

Lucas: so it's true?

Miley: yeah

**LATER WITH MILEY AND DEMI WALKING TO LUNCH**

: Miley!

Miley: did you just say my name?

Demi: no

Miley: I swear I just heard someone say my name

Demi: I didn't say it

Miley: I think I'm hearing things

? : Miley!

Demi: yeah you are

Miley: *thinking: where is that coming from?* hey Vi I'll meet you at the caf I just have to get something from my locker

Demi: alright *walks ahead of her*

Miley: *whispering to herself* where is that voice coming from?

? : *pulls her into an empty classroom and closes the door*

Miley: *turns around* what do you want?

Nick: I just wanted to talk to you

Miley: *crosses her arms* fine

Nick: what happened to you?

Miley: what do you mean?

Nick: you changed

Miley: and?

Nick: why?

Miley: your girlfriend that's why

Nick: what about her?

Miley: I'm tired of her pushing me around and treating me like a piece of trash

Nick: *speechless*

Miley: and I always thought you would be on my side I guess I was wrong

Nick: I'm trying to help my family

Miley: unlike Joe?

Nick: um…

Miley: exactly Nick when are you gonna open your eyes and finally realize that your parents don't care if your happy

Nick: *anger builds up* that's not true

Miley: keep telling yourself that Nick because we both know your parents are just trying to save their jobs and they don't care about you

Nick: *slaps her* shut up!

Miley: *tears well up in her eyes* you've changed Nick…for the worse *she spat her words at him and runs out of the room crying*

Nick: *slides down the wall, sliding his hand in his hair* what did I just do?

**OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

Miley: *slides down her locker, has her head in her hands*

Demi: *looking for her, spots a brunette and walks toward her, sits next to her* hey what's wrong?

Miley: Nick

Demi: what did he do now?

Miley: don't get mad and hunt him down

Demi: what did he do?

Miley: he slapped me

Demi: what?

**EVERYONE LOOKS AT HER**

Demi: mind your own business

**EVERYONE TURNS AWAY FROM THEM**

Miley: Vi, calm down

Demi: he slapped you?

Miley: I guess he got angry cause I kept telling him that his parents are only trying to save their jobs

Demi: Nick doesn't know how to handle the truth

Joe: *walks around the corner and sees Demi comforting Miley, walks over to them* hey what's wrong?

Miley: *looks up* I hate your brother

Joe: *sits down* what else is new?

Miley: he slapped me

Joe: what?

Miley: *stands up, grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder*

Demi: are you cutting school?

Miley: no *takes a slip out of her bag, hands it to Demi* read it

Demi: *reads it* an excuse note?

Miley: yeah

Demi: where did you get it?

Miley: *closes her locker and takes the slip from Demi* your boyfriend

Demi: *looks at Joe* you gave that to her?

Joe: in case she needed it

Miley: I'll see you guys tomorrow…maybe *hugs Demi, gives the slip to the dean's secretary and leaves*

Joe: it's still lunch right?

Demi: yeah why?

Joe: one I'm hungry, two I need to find my brother

Demi: I'm coming with you

**IN THE CAFETERIA WITH THE POPULAR CROWD**

Selena: have you guys seen Nick?

Everyone: no

Selena: ugh! Where is he?

Nick: *sits down* who?

Selena: you, where were you?

Nick: bathroom *lies*

Selena: oh guess what I saw before I came to lunch?

Oliver: what?

Selena: Miley, guess what she was doing?

Lily: what?

Selena: she left school

Nick: what?

Selena: I saw her give the dean an excuse note and she left

Lily: do you know why?

Selena: do I look like I know everything that goes on with her?

Lily: sorry for asking

Selena: you should be

Nick: Bells, calm down

Oliver: what's up with you? You've been in a bad mood all day

Selena: nothing ok!

Everyone: ok

Joe: *walks up to Nick, taps his shoulder*

Nick: *turns around* what?

Joe: we need to talk

Selena: what if he doesn't want to?

Demi: was he talking to you?

Selena: -

Demi: I didn't think so, so shut your pie hole

Everyone: ooh!

Selena: *mouth wide open, shocked*

Joe: I need to talk to you

Nick: alright

**THEY WALK AWAY FROM THE GROUP**

Nick: what?

Joe: what happened to you?

Nick: what are you talking about?

Demi: you slapped my best friend

Joe: she used to be your best friend

Nick: she got me mad

Demi: you made her go home

Nick: I heard

Demi: how?

Nick: Selena

Joe: what happened to you?

Nick: nothing happened to me

Demi: no Nick you changed big time we don't call that nothing

Joe: this is why I thought Selena is a bad idea and I told you that

Nick: I'm helping our family

Joe: and I'm not!

Demi: Joe calm down

Joe: *looks at her and softens up*

Nick: can we not talk about this here?

Joe: fine we'll talk at home

**WITH MILEY WHEN SHE CAME HOME**

Miley: I'm home!

Tish: your home early

Miley: *gives her the slip the dean gave her*

Tish: *reads it* ok you wanna eat something?

Miley: yeah can I have soup?

Tish: I'll make you some and you can tell me what's wrong

Miley: alright

**WITH MILEY AND HER MOM TALKING**

Tish: so what happened?

Miley: Nick problems

Tish: don't you have a boyfriend?

Miley: yes but it's not that problem

Tish: then what happened at school today?

Miley: Nick wanted to talk to me and I guess I made him mad because he slapped me

Tish: he slapped you? *shocked*

Miley: he's different now

Tish: what happened to him?

Miley: Selena happened; can I go to my room?

Tish: yeah go ahead

Miley: *grabs her bag and walks to her room*

**THE NEXT MORNING IN MILEY'S ROOM**

Tish: *wakes her up* Miley honey wake up

Miley: *turns around to face her mom*

Tish: do you feel good enough to go to school?

Miley: yeah I'll be fine

Tish: are you sure?

Miley: I can't run away from him forever

Tish: alright get ready I'm driving you

Miley: ok *gets up*

**IN SCHOOL LATER**

Miley: *walks into school and to her locker, opens it*

Demi: hey Miley

Miley: hey Demi

Demi: are you ok?

Miley: yeah I'm fine just keep him away from me

Demi: alright but me and Joe talked to him

Miley: you did?

Demi: yeah

Miley: how did that go?

Demi: not great

Miley: *sees Nick out of the corner of her eye, walking towards her* come on let's go *closes her locker*

Demi: are you ever gonna talk to him?

Miley: maybe

**LATER IN THE ONE CLASS NICK AND MILEY HAVE TOGETHER**

Miley: *as Nick walks in class, thinks: please don't sit next to me, please don't*

Nick: *realizes the last seat is next to Miley, sighs and sits down next to her*

Miley: *thinks: why?*

Nick: hey

Miley: *whispers* don't talk to me

Nick: Miley let me explain

Miley: there's nothing to explain so stop talking to me

Nick: please Amb

Miley: don't call me that

Ms. Holland: Nick, Miley pay attention!

Miley: sorry *mumbles* not my fault

Ms. Holland: say something Miley

Miley: no

Ms. Holland: good *turns back around to the board*

Miley: *looks at the clock and sighs*

**AFTER CLASS**

Miley: *grabs her stuff and makes her way to the door*

Nick: *blocks her* let me talk

Miley: no now move *walks pass him and to Lucas* hey

Lucas: Nick bothering you?

Miley: how did you…?

Lucas: Demi told me

Miley: oh yeah

Lucas: what do you have next?

Miley: Biology

Lucas: want me to walk you to class?

Miley: yeah *walks with Lucas*

Nick: *watches them* Miley…

Selena: Nick, come on!

Nick: *walks with Selena, looking back at Miley*

Miley: *caught a glimpse of Nick looking at her, *whispers to herself: Nick if you only change*

**LUNCH**

Miley: *sits down at her table and sighs*

Demi: what's up?

Miley: Nick won't leave me alone

Joe: he made a mistake

Miley: I'm done with him and his mistakes

Demi: uh Amb *points behind her*

Miley: *turns around in her seat* oh hey

Nick: really?

Selena: *walks by the cafeteria and sees Nick and Miley, walks toward them* is she bothering you?

Miley: *Stands up and faces Selena* this has nothing to do with you so walk

Selena: what if Nick doesn't want me to?

Miley: I don't care, walk

Selena: make me

Demi: *holds back Miley and faces her* Miley she's not worth it anymore

Miley: *looks at Demi and softens up* you're right she's not *grabs her bag and walks away with Joe and Demi*

Selena: *shouts* that's right walk away like everyone else did in your life

Miley: *stops then keeps walking*

Selena: ugh! She's unbreakable

Nick: you made her unbreakable

Selena: whose side are you on?

Nick: no ones

Selena: wrong answer you're supposed to be on my side

Nick: Selena you don't make choices for me

Selena: I'm your girlfriend *whispers* and I can take away your parents jobs

Nick: *sighs* fine

Selena: fine what?

Nick: I'm on your side

Selena: good

**LATER WITH JOE, DEMI AND MILEY WALKING HOME**

Miley: she's such a…ugh!

Joe: she's just trying to break you down and make you become like her

Demi: plus she knows you're the only person that can take her so she tries to knock you down

Miley: she's doing a good job I'm about to

Demi: you're the only person that can take her and her bitchiness

Miley: true but it's a lot of work because she knows what it takes to knock me down

Joe: the only thing she can do to actually knock you down is throw Nick into the equation

Miley: she knows that but she's too afraid to use him because Selena knows Nick can snap and leave her I'll see you guys tomorrow *walks up the steps of her house and goes in*

Demi: she has a point

Joe: all we have to do is keep Nick and Selena fighting

Demi: how?

**THE NEXT DAY IN HOMEROOM**

Lucas: *sits next to Miley* hey *kisses her cheek*

Miley: hey *smiles* what's up?

Lucas: I'm taking you out tonight

Miley: why?

Lucas: I just thought you needed a break from all the drama

Miley: ok tonight?

Lucas: yeah I'll pick you up at 7

Miley: ok

Demi: *whispers to her* we're going shopping

Miley: *nods*

Selena: *walks in with Nick and sits down behind Miley and Demi* hey Demi where's Joe? Did he get tired of you?

Demi: *turns around* Joe's sick

Selena: aww he got sick of you I'm sorry he's probably cheating on you

Demi: like I would ever listen to you

Selena: why not? Everyone does

Joe: *walks into homeroom* leave her alone Selena *sits down next to Demi* hey babe *doesn't kiss her*

Demi: hey I thought you were sick

Joe: it was just a sore throat but I'll live

Demi: don't push it ok?

Joe: I won't. Don't worry about it

Demi: ok if you say so

**WITH DEMI AND MILEY IN THEIR ENGLISH CLASS WORKING ON WORKSHEETS**

Demi: ugh! Miley help me

Miley: with what?

Demi: I know this sounds stupid but I think Joe is cheating on me

Miley: why would you listen to Selena?

Demi: he called me today and he said he might not come to school today

Miley: maybe he felt better after a while

Demi: and he didn't kiss me today

Miley: he probably doesn't want you to get sick in case he has something

Demi: *sighs* you're right I don't know what I was thinking

Miley: if he does I'll kill him

Demi: *laughs* thanks Miley

Miley: no prob

**AFTER CLASS**

Demi: *grabs her bag* come on

Miley: I'm coming *grabs her bag and runs to the door to Demi* why are you in such a hurry?

Demi: I wanna see my boyfriend

Miley: *shakes her head and laughs at her best friend*

Demi: well I'm sorry if _my _boyfriend isn't in all my classes

Miley: *smiles as she sees Lucas walking towards her* hey Luc

Demi: I'll see you later Amb *walks away*

Lucas: hey Amb is it okay if I reschedule our date to Friday I have a game tonight

Miley: yeah I totally understand

Lucas: can I ask you something else?

Miley: yeah

Lucas: could you come to the game tonight?

Miley: I would but why?

Lucas: you're my good luck charm *sits down in his seat next to her*

Miley: *smiles* ok I'll go

Lucas: thanks Miley *kisses her cheek*

Miley: you didn't have to ask I was gonna go anyway

Lucas: really?

Miley: yeah I'm not doing anything today I just have to tell Demi that we can't go shopping today

Lucas: are you sure she'll be fine with it?

Miley: yeah

**DURING LUNCH **

Demi: you're cancelling on me?

Lucas: you said she would be fine with it

Miley: please Demi you can come too Joe's on the team

Lucas: yeah it could help us win

Miley: see?

Demi: fine I'll go

Miley: thank you Demi *hugs her*

Demi: *hugs her back* no prob *pulls away as Joe sits down* guess who's going to your game tonight?

Joe: who?

Demi: me!

Joe: really?

Demi: yeah

Joe: that's great! I get to have my lucky charm there

Miley: that's what you told me

Lucas: you are

Demi: have you been to a game?

Miley: yeah I went last week

Demi: you didn't take me?

Miley: you had a family thing

Demi: oh yeah

Lucas: and we won

Miley: true

Lucas: so be there please?

Miley: I told you I will

**LATER AT THE GAME**

Demi: *sits on the bleachers with Miley* are they really good?

Miley: yeah

Demi: who's the quarterback?

Miley: Joe

Demi: oh yay! What position does Lucas play?

Miley: line backer

Demi: oh

Miley: the only thing I hate about these games is Selena cheers for them

Demi: it's not like they pay attention to her

Joe: we don't

Lucas: we focus on the game

Miley and Demi: *looks down* hey

Lucas: the game doesn't start for another fifteen minutes coach said we could hang out with you *sits next to Miley*

Joe: *sits next to Demi* we should be practicing but I don't think we need it

Lucas: yeah *wraps his arm around Miley*

**AFTER THE GAME, THEY WON**

Miley: that was great!

Demi: yeah! *goes down the bleachers to the players, taps Joe in his shoulder*

Joe: *turns around* we won! *hugs her*

Demi: *can't breathe* Joe I can't breathe!

Joe: *lets go of her* sorry Demi

Lucas: it was a good thing you were here

Selena: *walks by and winks at him*

Miley: she did not just…

Lucas: don't worry about it mile she's just doing that to make you mad it doesn't have an effect on me

Miley: good

Lucas: *kisses her* better?

Miley: yeah *smiles*

Demi: could we go home now?

Joe: let us change first we'll meet you in front of the school

Demi: ok let's go mile

**FRIDAY NIGHT IN MILEY'S ROOM**

Demi: stop moving!

Miley: *sits back down in her chair* sorry!

Demi: I'm almost done then I can help you with your make up

Miley: thanks dem for doing this

Demi: anytime…okay I'm done *steps back*

Miley: *stands up and grabs her make-up bag*

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Demi: ok we're done *door bell rings* and right on time

Miley: *stands up and slips on her shoes and answers the door* hey Lucas, wow you look great

Lucas: if I look great, you look fantastic

Miley: thanks

Lucas: you ready to go?

Miley: yeah

**AFTER THEIR DATE IN MILEY'S FRONT PORCH**

Miley: I'll see you in school

Lucas: yeah I'll see ya *leans in*

Miley: *leans in too and kisses Lucas*

Lucas: goodnight Miley

Miley: goodnight *goes inside her house as he drives away*

**THE NEXT MORNING AT GULU-GULU WITH MILEY AND DEMI**

Demi: so how did it go last night?

Miley: it went great! I had such a great time

Demi: did he kiss you?

Miley: what up with the personal question?

Demi: so he did kiss you!

Miley: Shh! I don't want the whole world to know

Demi: he kissed you?

Miley: yeah

Demi: is he a good kisser?

Miley: I don't know maybe

Demi: Miley yes or no

Miley: ok fine he is kinda

Demi: oh?

Miley: could we get off this subject?

Demi: alright fine

Miley: so what did you do last night?

Demi: hung out with Joe

Miley: how was that?

Demi: awful

Miley: what happened?

Demi: well Selena just happened to be there and the rest is history

Miley: *phone rings* hello?

Lucas: hey Miley

Miley: hey Lucas

Demi: I'm going to the bathroom *stands up and walks away*

Lucas: what's up?

Miley: just hanging out with Demi at Gulu-Gulu what's up with you?

Lucas: that's cool I'm just practicing

Miley: isn't your coach gonna get mad at you for talking to me during practice?

Lucas: maybe

Miley: *laughs* Lucas, get back to practice

Lucas: but I wanna talk to you

Miley: you're sweet but I don't want you to get in trouble

Lucas: alright I'll call you after practice

Miley: ok bye *hangs up*

**MONDAY IN WORLD STUDIES WITH NICK AND MILEY**

Nick: I heard you have a boyfriend

Miley: *doodling in her notebook* yeah I do

Nick: Lucas?

Miley: yeah why?

Nick: just wanted to know

Miley: so you can tell Selena?

Nick: stop bringing her into this

Miley: whatever Nick *looks up as the teacher walks in*

Nick: don't whatever me, what happened to you?

Miley: nothing happened to me I just got tougher nothing changed I'm still the same girl you met I can't say the same about you

Nick: I didn't change

Miley: keep telling yourself that when are you gonna realize that Selena is not what you think she is?

Nick: you just hate her because you know she has everything

Miley: *sarcastic* yeah I hate her cause I can manipulate people around me and control them with my parents' money, sure Nick

Ms. Holland: Miley! Nick! Detention!

Everyone: ooh!

Nick: what for?

Ms. Holland: for talking 5 minutes after school

**LUNCH**

Miley: ugh!

Demi: why are you always in a bad mood?

Miley: one word: Nick

Joe: what did he do now?

Miley: I have detention with him after school

Demi: don't go

Miley: are you kidding me? My mom will kill me if she found out when Ms. Holland calls her

Nick: *walks up to her* hey you don't mind going to detention by yourself right?

Miley: *not looking at him* whatever Nick, do whatever you want I could care less

Nick: *sighs* can I talk to you?

Miley: after school, detention *gets up and walks away from her table*

**AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION**

Miley: *walks in the room* hey Ms. Holland *sits down in her seat*

Holland: is Nick coming?

Miley: *shrugs*

Nick: *walks in and sits in his seat*

Holland: separate

Miley: *gets up and moves, takes out her book and starts reading*

Holland: *Walks out of the room*

Nick: *turns around* I said I wanted to talk to you

Miley: *puts down her book* ok what?

Nick: why are you always in a bad mood around me?

Miley: you know why I don't need to explain it to you

Nick: *phone rings* hello?

Selena: where are you?

Nick: detention

Selena: I thought you said you were gonna skip it

Nick: changed my mind

Selena: ugh!

Nick: give me 5 minutes Sel

Selena: *hangs up*

**BACK TO NICK AND MILEY**

Miley: problems?

Nick: shut up

Holland: *comes back* you can leave now

Miley: *grabs her bag and leaves*

Nick: *follows her and catches up to her* just let me talk to you

Miley: *stops in her tracks and turns around* fine talk

Nick: not here

Miley: where?

Nick: follow me *walks*

Miley: *sighs and follows him*

**WHEN NICK STOPS**

Miley: the park?

Nick: yeah

Miley: *memories come flashing back to her mind* hmm

Nick: what?

Miley: *sits on the grass, against a tree* I miss this place

Nick: *sits next to her* you stopped coming here?

Miley: it became too painful *stops her tears from falling*

Nick: I'm sorry Miley

Miley: sorry doesn't fix everything

Nick: I know

Miley: *gets up and brushes herself off* I'll see you tomorrow Nick

Nick: why?

Miley: I can't do this *walks away from him*

Nick: *sighs* Miley I miss you


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO WEEKS LATER, MILEY AND NICK HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO EACH OTHER SINCE. WITH DEMI AND MILEY, IN ENGLISH**

Demi: Joe wanted me to ask you something

Miley: *copying notes* what?

Demi: he wanted to know what's going on between you and Nick

Miley: nothing *looks down and stops writing*

Demi: oh?

Miley: I'll tell you later

Demi: tell me now

Ms. Sherwood: she'll tell you later

Demi: I'm sorry

Ms. Sherwood: moving on…

**AFTER CLASS WALKING TO ALGEBRA**

Demi: so what happened?

Miley: we talked I couldn't do it I haven't talked to him since

Demi: don't you have chorus with him next?

Miley: since when does Nick have chorus?

Demi: he switched

Miley: oh *sits down* why?

Demi: *sits down* I don't know ask Joe

Ms. Coleman: ladies what happens when you enter this classroom?

Miley: no talking

Ms. Coleman: so zip it…

**CHORUS**

Miley: *walks in and sits next to Lilly*

Lilly: who said you could sit there?

Miley: I did and I'm not gonna move for your pleasure

Lilly: well I don't care move

Miley: why should I?

Lilly: Selena's sitting there

Miley: so? I'm not moving for her

Selena: *behind her* you better

Miley: no sit somewhere else I was here first

Nick: Selena come on *waves for her to come sit with him*

Selena: you're lucky I have a boyfriend *sits next to Nick*

Miley: *thinks: kill me now, feels something hit the back of her head, turns around* what do you want?

Selena: get Oliver for me

Miley: no *turns around*

Selena: *shocked* hey bitch

Ms. Goodwin: Selena!

Selena: what?

Ms. Goodwin: dean's office now!

Selena: ugh! *grabs her bag and stops right next to Miley* you're such a slutty bitch

Miley: what did you just call me?

Ms. Goodwin: Selena! Go! *points to the door*

Selena: fine! *walks out*

Miley: can I leave?

Ms. Goodwin: go ahead

Miley: *grabs her bag and runs out of the room*

Ms. Goodwin: Nick check on her

Nick: uh…ok *walks out to find Miley*

Joe: *walking around*

Nick: *walks up to Joe* have you seen Miley?

Joe: no she should be in class I have free period why?

Nick: she walked out of class and Ms. Goodwin wants me to check on her

Joe: want me to look with you?

Nick: yeah that would help

**WITH MILEY OUTSIDE IN THE SCHOOL COURT YARD**

Miley: *crying*

Lucas: *walks by the courtyard, stops and walks back into the courtyard* Are you okay?

Miley: *looks up* hey Lucas

Lucas: hey have you been crying?

Miley: yeah

Lucas: *sits down next to her* what's wrong?

Miley: Selena called me slutty bitch

Lucas: what?

Miley: just because I didn't want to call Lilly

Lucas: why didn't you?

Miley: I didn't wanna get in trouble and get in an argument with her

Lucas: all you had to do was tell her

Miley: why did you wanna come over to me?

Lucas: to make you feel better

Miley: well you're not doing a good job *gets up and walks away from Lucas*

Lucas: Miley! *runs after her*

Miley: *runs away from him and bumps into someone and falls*

Nick: Miley? Are you ok?

Miley: *gets up and brushes herself off* yeah I'm fine

Joe: are you sure?

Miley: have you guys been looking for me?

Joe: well Ms. Goodwin told Nick to look for you I'm just helping and I have class now so bye *walks the other direction to his class*

Nick: are you sure you're ok?

Miley: yeah

Lucas: Miley!

Miley: hide me *goes behind him*

Lucas: Miley I know you're behind Nick

Miley: *comes out* I don't wanna talk to you

Lucas: you know I'm right

Miley: you're not so leave me alone

Lucas: why?

Miley: because I wanna be alone so please Lucas

Lucas: alright *kisses her forehead* I'll see you later *walks away*

Miley: ok *turns around* you found me you can tell Ms. Goodwin I'm fine

Nick: ditching?

Miley: no I'll just tell the dean I have a fever and the nurse sent me home

Nick: you need a slip

Miley: Joe gave me one for emergency

Nick: need a ride?

Miley: yeah my parents are at work

Nick: come on *walks to his car*

Miley: *follows him*

**IN NICK'S CAR, SILENCE**

Miley: so…

Nick: what?

Miley: nothing it's just too quiet

Nick: oh what do you wanna talk about then?

Miley: sports?

Nick: not this year

Miley: why not?

Nick: I have a lot to do

Miley: oh

Nick: *stops the car*

Miley: why stop?

Nick: this is your house isn't it?

Miley: no I moved over the summer

Nick: oh well tell me where you live

Miley: across from Demi's house

Nick: oh *drives*

**IN FRONT OF MILEY'S HOUSE**

Miley: bye *gets out of the car and walks up the steps of her house*

Nick: *drives away*

Miley: *runs across the street and knocks on Demi's door*

Demi's mom: *opens the door* Miley?

Miley: is it ok if I stay here? My mom's not back from work yet and I went home sick

Demi's mom: yeah of course *moves out of the way*

Miley: thank you Mrs. Santiago *walks in*

Demi's mom: you've been a good friend to Demi

Miley: *smiles and sets her bag down on the couch, takes off her shoes and walks into the kitchen*

Demi's mom: do you want something to eat?

Miley: no it's ok Mrs. Santiago

Demi's mom: just grab anything when you feel hungry *leaves*

Miley: thank you again!

Demi's mom: *comes back* no need to thank me your like a daughter to me

Miley: *smiles sweetly at her* can I wait for Demi in her room?

Demi's mom: yeah go ahead

Miley: thank you *runs upstairs*

**IN SCHOOL, AT LUNCHTIME**

Demi: where is she?

Joe: *sits down* who are you looking for?

Demi: Miley have you seen her?

Joe: she went home

Demi: why?

Joe: something happened in chorus it had something to do with Selena

Demi: she's missing a lot of school because of her

Selena: *slams her hands on their table* where's Miley?

Joe: she-

Demi: *nudges him* why do you need to know?

Selena: that's none of your business

Demi: she's my best friend it _is_ my business

Selena: this is between me and her

Demi: *phone vibrates in her pocket* go away Selena

Selena: is that all you got?

Joe: make your legs move and walk

Selena: why are you looking at my legs?

Joe: first of all, you're not my type. Second of all, Demi's the only girl I look at

Demi: I'll be right back *walks out of the lunch room and answers her phone, text: I know you're gonna worry if I'm not at school so I went home (I'll tell you later what happened) I'm at your house my mom's not home your mom let me in –Miley and walks back*

Joe: she left

Demi: thank god

Joe: where did you run off to?

Demi: first of all *kisses him*

Joe: what was that for?

Demi: for what you said

Joe: oh are you gonna do that every time I say something sweet?

Demi: *hits him playfully* guess what?

Joe: what?

Demi: Miley texted me

Joe: what did she say?

Demi: she's at my house and she'll explain everything when I get home

Joe: why is she at your house?

Demi: her mom's still at work

Joe: oh

Demi: wanna come over after school?

Joe: yeah

**AFTER SCHOOL WITH DEMI IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL**

Demi: where is he?

Nick: *walking by, spots her all by herself and walks towards her*

Demi: what do you want?

Nick: who are you waiting for?

Demi: Joe we're going to my house

Nick: what for?

Demi: why do you wanna know?

Nick: just tell me

Demi: Miley

Nick: isn't she at her house?

Demi: how would you know that?

Nick: I drove her home

Demi: really?

Nick: yeah she said she was going home not to your house

Demi: oh

Nick: I'm going with you

Demi: I don't think so

Nick: come on Demi

Demi: fine

Joe: *walks up to them* Nick?

Demi: I'll tell you later

**IN DEMI'S HOUSE, DOOR BELL RINGS A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Miley; I'll get it Mrs. Santiago!

Demi's mom: thanks Miley

Miley: *runs downstairs and opens the door* hey Demi your home!

Demi: *hugs her and walks in* I brought people with me

Joe: hey how you feeling?

Miley: I'm fine

Nick: hey

Miley: hey Nick um…

Nick: you said you were going home

Miley: uh yeah um kinda didn't sorry

Nick: do you actually live across the street?

Miley: yeah I do

Demi: she does

Miley: I left my keys inside my house and I couldn't get in

Nick: oh

Joe: you moved?

Miley: yeah over the summer

Demi: why?

Joe: you use to live in the same street as us

Miley: yeah I did I wanted to move

Demi: why?

Miley: no reason *lies*

Demi: yeah there is

Miley: can we not talk about this?

Demi: *grabs her hand* excuse us *drags her upstairs*

**UPSTAIRS IN DEMI'S ROOM**

Miley: wow you have a tight grip

Demi: sorry

Miley: do you really wanna know?

Demi: yes

Miley: I lived in Nick's neighborhood and I couldn't see him anymore

Demi: oh

Miley: yeah I never told him I moved since this morning

Demi: wanna go back downstairs?

Miley: we kinda have to

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Nick: do you know?

Joe: no

Miley: *comes downstairs* don't even try Nick

Demi: I love how she knows exactly what you're talking about

Demi's mom: you want anything?

Everyone: no

Demi's mom: alright just checking *walks away*

Miley: your mom is very…

Demi: caring?

Miley: yes

Demi: sleepover this weekend

Miley: I'll ask

Nick: *phone rings* hello?

Selena: where are you?

Nick: hanging out with friends

Selena: you were supposed to meet me after school!

Nick: calm down I'll meet you at your house

Selena: hurry up! *hangs up*

Nick: *sighs and mumbles* she's suffocating me *normal voice* I'll see you guys at school *leaves*

Joe: where is he going?

Girls: *shrugs*

Miley: *phone rings* hello?

Tish: where are you?

Miley: across the street at Demi's

Tish: I'm home so come back

Miley: ok *grabs her bag and hangs up* I gotta go, my mom's home

Demi: ok bye

Joe: bye Miley

Miley: bye tell your mom I left and thank you again *walks out of the door and runs across the street*

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Miley: *Walks into school and to her art class*

Ashley: Selena's looking for you

Miley: ugh! I don't need to deal with her right now

Ashley: she's hunting you down

Miley: I'll deal with her later

Ashley: good luck

Miley: please! That bitch just needs to keep her mouth shut

**BIOLOGY**

Miley: *walks into class and sits down*

Selena: hey!

Miley: *ignores her, mumbles to herself* she's not worth my time

Selena: hey slut!

Miley: *anger builds up inside*

Dimauro: Selena! Language!

Selena: could you get Miley for me?

Dimauro: no now pay attention

**AFTER CLASS**

Miley: *grabbing her things*

Selena: *slam her hands in her table*

**EVERYONE IN THE CLASS LOOKS AT THEM**

Miley: what do you want? *slings her bag over her shoulder*

Selena: you got me in trouble you're paying for it

Miley: you got yourself in trouble *walks pass her to her next class*

Selena: what the fuck?

Dimauro: Selena leave

**IN THE HALLS**

Demi: are you ok?

Miley: Selena's giving me all her crap

Demi: again?

Miley: yeah she's blaming me for getting her in trouble

Demi: you didn't tell me what happened

Miley: she called me a slutty bitch

Demi: what? *sits in their table*

Miley: *sits next to her* yeah she has problems with me

Demi: she's just jealous of you

Miley: what does she have to be jealous for? She has everything

Demi: that's just an act

Joe: hey girls *sits down*

Girls: hey

Joe: what's new?

Miley: Selena's trying to scare me

Joe: why?

Miley: she's saying I got her in trouble

Demi: for getting kicked out of class

Miley: it's her fault she called me a slutty bitch

Joe: she called you what?

Miley: I don't know what her problem is

Selena: *walks up to her* your my problem

Miley: go back to your world and stop bothering us

Selena: us? Like you actually have friends

Joe: she does have friends I think you're talking about yourself

Selena: what are you talking about? I have friends

Demi: friends who just want your money

Selena: that's not true

Miley: *gets up on the table*

Demi: what are you doing?

Miley: *ignores her* who here likes Selena? *shouts at the whole cafeteria*

Selena: *glares at her group*

Miley: ignore her! Pretend like she's not even here! It's not hard to do

Selena: excuse me?

Miley: *rolls her eyes at her* anyone?

Oliver: *raises his hand*

Miley: anyone else?

**NO ONE**

Miley: one person out of the hundred in this lunchroom

Selena: like that makes a difference

Miley: who here wants to be friends with Selena?

**MORE PEOPLE RAISE THEIR HANDS**

Selena: ha!

Miley: *ignores her* but not for her money

**NO ONE RAISE THEIR HANDS NOT EVEN HER GROUP**

Selena: *runs out of the cafeteria*

Miley: *gets off the table and follows her*

Demi: what is she doing?

Joe: I don't know

**IN THE HALLS**

Miley: *running after Selena* Selena, wait!

Selena: *turns around, tears streaming down her face* what? You wanna hurt me some more?

Miley: *stops in front of her* no I just wanted to make you see that your friends aren't your friends because of who you are and because of your money

Selena: I see that now thanks Miley *sarcastic*

Miley: when are you gonna see that I just wanna help you?

Selena: come over my house and I'll explain *walks away from the confused girl*

Miley: ok *walks back to the cafeteria to her table*

Demi: what happened?

Miley: I'm going to her house after school today

Demi: why?

Miley: *shrugs and sees Nick walking to their table* oh boy

Nick: what was that for?

Miley: it's between me and her it has nothing to do with you

**BELL RINGS**

Demi: come on Miley *grabs her arm and they walk away*

Joe: dude you have like a split personality

Nick: whatever Joe *walks away*

**AFTER SCHOOL IN FRONT OF SELENA'S HOUSE**

Miley: *walks to the front door of her house and rings the doorbell* why am I doing this?

Selena: *opens the door* oh hey come in

Miley: *walks in and stands there feeling awkward*

Selena: come on *walks to the kitchen*

Miley: *follows her*

Selena: grab anything you want

Miley: *grabs a bunch of grapes* so why did you want me here?

Selena: Miley what do you see when walked in here?

Miley: a big house

Selena: yes but as you can see I'm alone in this house

Miley: oh where are your parents?

Selena: work

Miley: are they always at work?

Selena: they're always on business trips and I'm always alone

Miley: really?

Selena: yeah *gets sad*

Miley: why don't you sleepover at a friend's house while your parents are gone?

Selena: I could but as you said at lunch today I don't really have real friends

Miley: sorry about that

Selena: I guess you opened my eyes

Miley: what did you wanna explain to me?

Selena: I'm always being mean at school to get attention since I don't get them from my parents

Miley: so you wanted to stand out

Selena: yeah why did you change your look?

Miley: no reason

Selena: yeah there is

Miley: I'll talk about it with you when I'm ready

Selena: as in when you can trust me

Miley: yea sorry

Selena: its fine you can go now

Miley: are you sure you don't want me to stay with you since your parents aren't here?

Selena: I'll be fine Miley my cousins coming over

Miley: ok *grabs her stuff and leaves*

**WITH MILEY WALKING HOME**

? : Miley!

Miley: no, this isn't happening

? : Miley!

Miley: *stops walking* what?

Nick: *comes out of the bushes* what were you doing in Selena's house?

Miley: *keeps walking* why do you keep following me?

Nick: I just wanna talk to you

Miley: Selena and I just talked

Nick: seriously?

Miley: yeah I understand why she acts the way she acts in school

Nick: why?

Miley: I can't tell you

Nick: since when do you make a truce with Selena?

Miley: I didn't *walks up to her front door* now leave

Nick: can I come in?

Miley: why?

Nick: I wanna talk to you

Miley: fine *opens the door* I'm home!

Tish: hey Miley um…

Miley: oh Nick wanted to talk

Tish: oh I'll leave you alone *walks away from them*

Miley: come on *runs upstairs*

Nick: *follows her*

Miley: *Walks into her room* sit I'll be right back *walks into her closet and closes the door*

Nick: *sits down in her bed*

Miley: *walks out of the closet* what did you wanna talk about and get off my bed I don't wanna get in trouble

Nick: *gets off her bed* where am I supposed to sit and why are you gonna get in trouble?

Miley: I can't have boys on my bed

Nick: oh

Miley: and sit on the chair there

Nick: *sits down on a chair in front of her dresser* wow you have a lot of pictures

Miley: what did you wanna talk about?

Nick: our friendship

Miley: *Sits cross-legged in her bed* what are you talking about? We're not friends anymore

Nick: that's what I wanted to talk about

Miley: what about it?

Nick: I was hoping maybe we could get back to that

Miley: no, that's not happening

Nick: why?

Miley: I can't be friends with you just like that *snaps her fingers*

Nick: I know but I wanted to know if you could try

Miley: me?

Nick: we, happy?

Miley: I'll think about it

Nick: thanks Miley *grabs his bag and heads for the door*

Miley: *lies down in her bed*

Nick: *turns around* uh, Miley?

Miley: what?

Nick: you look pretty today by the way *walks out of her room*

Miley: *blushes and smiles*

**NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL DEMI AND MILEY WALK INTO SCHOOL**

Nick: *sees them, walks up to the girls*

Demi: what do you want?

Nick: *ignores her* did you think about it?

Miley: it's gonna take more than a day *opens her locker*

Nick: how much time do you need?

Miley: I'll give you your answer in a week

Nick: a week?

Miley: yes a week now go away

Nick: fine *walks away to his friends*

Demi: what was that about?

Miley: he wants to be friends. I'm thinking about it

Demi: a week?

Miley: we'll see

**CHORUS**

Selena: *sits next to Miley* hi

Miley: um…hey?

Selena: you mind?

Miley: no go ahead

Lilly: Selena over here!

Selena: *ignores her* oh please!

Miley: you don't have to do that

Selena: she's not a real friend

Miley: maybe she just needs a second chance

Selena: whatever

**LUNCH**

Demi: how was chorus?

Miley: weird

Demi: what happened?

Miley: Selena sat next to me and talked to me

Demi: isn't Lilly in your chorus class?

Miley: yeah apparently she's not hanging out with her anymore

Demi: wow

Selena: *walks up to their table* can I sit with you?

Demi: no

Miley: Demi!

Selena: Demi can I talk to you?

Demi: why?

Miley: *nudges her* stop it

Demi: fine let's go

Selena: *walks away with Demi, out of the cafeteria*

Joe: what happened?

Miley: Selena wants to talk to Demi

Joe: why?

Miley: *shrugs*

Nick: *sits down next to her*

Miley: go away Nick I said a week

Nick: how are you supposed to think about it if I don't try to be your friend?

Miley: to be a friend not annoying

Joe: what's going on?

Miley: he's trying to be my friend and I told him yesterday I would think about it then told him this morning to give me a week

Joe: then leave her alone

Demi: *walks back to her table with Selena* Selena's sitting here for now *sits down*

Selena: if that's okay with you

Miley: sure sit

Joe: yeah sit

Selena: thanks *sits down, feeling awkward*

Lilly: *walks up to her* what are you doing?

Selena: it's called sitting Lilly

Lilly: why are you sitting with them?

Selena: please! Don't even pretend like you care

Lilly: can I talk to you?

Selena: after school meet me in front of the school

Lilly: fine *walks away but turns around* oh wait, Joe when am I coming over?

Joe: uh…

Demi: come over for what?

Lilly: you didn't tell her?

Demi: what is she talking about Joe?

Joe: go away Lilly

Lilly: call me with the deets ok? *walks away swaying her hips*

Demi: what is that slut talking about?

Joe: it's a project the teacher paired us up with

Demi: why does she need to come over your house?

Joe: I'm not going to her house are you kidding me?

Demi: *smiles*

**BELL RINGS**

Demi: I'll see you later

Joe: are we ok?

Demi: see you later Joe *kisses him and walks away*

Joe: *checking her out and walks to his class*

Miley: what class do you have next?

Nick: English

Miley: Marshall?

Nick: Sherwood?

Miley: yeah *walks to her class and sits down*

Lucas: *walks in, sits next to Miley* hey

Miley: hey where's my kiss?

Lucas: *smiles and kisses her* I'm glad your back

Miley: so am I

Lucas: how about we celebrate tonight?

Miley: can't

Lucas: why not?

Miley: I have practice tonight

Lucas: for?

Miley: mathlete

Lucas: ok

Sherwood: Lucas, Miley! Listen!

Liley: sorry

Sherwood: detention, after school

Lucas: what?

Sherwood: no complaining or I'll add five minutes

Lucas: *mumbles: bitch*

Sherwood: what was that?

Lucas: nothing

Sherwood: Lucas to the dean's office

Lucas: what the f-

Sherwood: go *points to the door*

Lucas: *grabs his stuff and walks out of the classroom*

Miley: *mouths: wow*

Ashley: nice boyfriend *sarcastic*

Miley: shut up Ashley

Sherwood: wanna join Lucas, Miley?

Miley: no thank you

Sherwood: then stop talking

Miley: *bows her head, copying the notes on the board*

**AFTER CLASS**

Miley: *walks out of the classroom*

Nick: hey

Miley: *jumps* sheesh Nick you scared me!

Nick: sorry

Miley: what do you want? *walks to her locker*

Nick: *follows her* where's your boyfriend?

Miley: in trouble again he'll probably get kicked out of the football team

Nick: again?

Miley: yeah

Nick: sorry

Miley: it's fine *opens her locker and something fall out* crap! *picks it up and shoves it in her locker*

Nick: what was that?

Miley: nothing

Nick: let me see

Miley: no

Nick: *tries to grab the thing from her locker*

Miley: try to grab it and I'll slam my locker on your hand

Nick: *takes back his hand*

Demi: hey!

Miley: someone's happy

Demi: of course I am

Miley: what happened?

Demi: I have a date with Joe tonight

Miley: I'm so happy for you

Demi: is that sarcasm I hear?

Miley: yes Ms. Santiago

Nick: how many times do you go on dates with my brother?

Miley: they go on one every month

Demi: we do not! *about to hit her*

Miley: ahh! *hides behind Nick*

Nick: why do you always hide behind me?

Miley: she's very tough and I was trying to get away from Lucas

Lucas: I'm right behind you

Miley: *jumps and turns around* oh hey what happened?

Lucas: I have detention for an hour today

Miley: don't skip again

Lucas: I have practice today

Miley: so? You can still go

Lucas: I don't know I don't wanna skip practice

Miley: do whatever you want Lucas *walks around Nick and closes her locker* you walking with me?

Demi: no I'm walking with Joe I'll see you later *whispers to her* good luck *walks away to find Joe*

Lucas: Miley you have detention too

Miley: I don't I got out of it I just have to help Ms. Sherwood grade some papers for her

Nick and Lucas: you can do that?

Miley: yeah if you behave in class she'll give you a second chance *to Lucas* you're going to practice right?

Lucas: maybe, I can't walk with you today

Miley: that's fine I'll see you tomorrow I'll call you later *kisses him and walks away with Nick*

Lilly: *comes out from the corner* have you ever thought about getting a better girlfriend?

Lucas: if you're talking about you I don't want a slut *walks away from her*

Lilly: *follows him* why does everyone keep calling me that?

Lucas: have you looked at what you're wearing?

Lilly: I know you have

Lucas: hmm

Lilly: *kisses him*

Lucas: *kisses her back and places his hands on her waist*

Ashley: *turns around the corner to the hallway where Lucas and Lilly are, shocked takes a picture and sends it to Miley*


	3. Chapter 3

**WITH MILEY AND NICK DRIVING HOME**

Nick: do you really live across from Demi?

Miley: yes

Nick: you are going home right?

Miley: yes Nick

Nick: are you sure?

Miley: yes!

Nick: ok just checking

Miley: *phone beeps, opens the text and tears well up in her eyes, one tear falls on her phone, she wipes away the tears that kept falling one by one*

Nick: we're here *looks over at her* hey are you ok?

Miley: yeah thanks *her voice cracks*

Nick: Miley something's wrong

Miley: I'm breaking up with my boyfriend

Nick: why? What happened?

Miley: I'll tell you inside

Nick: alright *turns the engine off and walks with her to her house*

Tish: hey sweetie

Miley: hey mom is it ok if I talk to Nick upstairs?

Tish: go ahead

Miley: thanks *runs upstairs to her room and flops down on her bed her face down on her pillow, her tears running down her face*

Nick: *walks into her room* Miley, what happened?

Miley: *hands him her phone*

Nick: *looks at the text* he cheated on you?

Miley: *cries harder* I can't believe him!

Nick: *walks up to her and strokes her hair* he's an asshole

Miley: *calms down as he strokes her hair, sits up*

Nick: *wipes her tears with his thumb*

Miley: *smiles*

Nick: *smiles and leans in*

Miley: *closes her eyes and leans in too*

Nick: *kisses her lips softly*

Miley: *pulls away* Nick…

Nick: sorry I wasn't on planning on doing that

Miley: can you leave?

Nick: Miley…

Miley: please? I just wanna be alone *her eyes get watery again*

Nick: alright *hugs her* bye *walks out*

Miley: *lies down on her bed, calls Demi* Dems? *her voice cracks*

**WITH DEMI**

Demi: hey Miley what's wrong? *concerned*

Miley: what time is your date?

Demi: 7:30 why?

Miley: could you come over? I need to talk to you I promise you'll be ready before your date I'll help you

Demi: alright

**IN MILEY'S HOUSE, THE DOOR BELL RINGS**

Miley: it's Demi mom! I'll get it! *runs downstairs*

Tish: thanks honey

Miley: *opens the door* hey Demi

Demi: have you been crying?

Miley: *pulls her in upstairs to her room*

Demi: what's wrong?

Miley: *gives Demi her phone*

Demi: *looks at the text* he cheated on you?

Miley: yeah *tears start streaming down her face*

Demi: *hugs her* I'm sorry Miley

Miley: it's probably for the best

Demi: *pulls away* what do you mean?

Miley: well *sits down in her bed* Nick drove me home today and he was just here before I called you to come here

Demi: what happened?

Miley: we kissed

Demi: you what?

Miley: he was comforting me and we kissed

Demi: wow

Miley: we'll talk after your date, want me to help?

Demi: whatever makes you happy

Miley: *smiles* thanks Demi

Demi: is he a good kisser?

Miley: what?

Demi: you heard me

Miley: *shrugs*

Demi: is he?

Miley: maybe

Demi: Miley! Is he?

Miley: well…yeah

Demi: did you like it?

Miley: Demi!

Demi: tell me!

Miley: yes I did now let's go to your house and get you ready

Demi: no I wanna know more

Miley: I'll tell you later

Demi: fine

**THAT NIGHT IN MILEY'S ROOM WHILE SHE'S SLEEPING**

Miley: *hears something out her window gets up and turns on her light*

: Miley!

Miley: what do you want now?

Nick: open the window!

Miley: *opens her window* what are you doing?

Nick: step back

Miley: ok *steps back*

Nick: *climbs in her window*

Miley: what do you want?

Nick: *steps closer to her*

Miley: *steps back* what are you doing here?

Nick: tell me something

Miley: what?

Nick: how do you feel when I do this? *grabs on her waist and pulls her closer*

Miley: *she crashes into Nick's chest* what do you want?

Nick: I wanna know how you feel around me?

Miley: nothing *lies*

Nick: I know when you're lying

Miley: I'm not lying *lies*

Nick: sure you're not then why did you kiss me back?

Miley: cause… I um…

Nick: exactly *kisses her*

Miley: *pulls away* what did you do that for?

Nick: I just wanna know how you feel about me if you let me

Miley: *gives up* fine

Nick: *grabs her waist and kisses her*

Miley: *kisses back*

Nick: *pulls away and smiles* now I know

Miley: *smiles* it doesn't mean anything I'm still with someone

Nick: not for long

Miley: -

Nick: in a week?

Miley: maybe

Nick: ok *walks over to the window*

Miley: you know you can walk out the front door

Nick: I rather not risk running into your mother

Miley: ok

Nick: *climbs down the ladder*

**SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY**

Miley: *walks up to Demi* hey!

Demi: you're happy

Miley: yup

Lucas: hey Miley *goes to kiss her*

Miley: *avoids him* I'm not kissing you

Lucas: why not?

Miley: *takes out her phone and shows him the picture* that's why

Lucas: oh

Miley: Lucas we're over. Go back to your slut

Lucas: what?

Miley: you really didn't think I was gonna give you a chance after you cheated on me, did you?

Lucas: I was hoping you wouldn't know

Miley: too late Lucas we're over

Lucas: *walks away from her*

Demi: wow what got into you?

Miley: nothing

Demi: something happened

Nick: *walks over* hey guys

Miley: hey Nick *opens her locker and gives him something, closes her locker, grabs Demi's hand and walks away from Nick*

Nick: *confused looks at the thing he gave her, smiles*

**WITH THE GIRLS**

Demi: something is going on with you and Nick

Miley: I'll tell you when I'm sure on what's going on between us

Demi: ok when?

Miley: a week

Demi: seriously?

Miley: yes bye *goes into her class*

**WORLD STUDIES**

Nick: *sits next to Miley* hey

Miley: hey Nick

Nick: why did you give me this picture?

Miley: cause you wanted to see it

Nick: can I keep it?

Miley: sure go ahead I have a bunch of them anyway

Nick: really?

Miley: um…not what I meant

Nick: uh huh

Miley: shut up Nick

Holland: alright let's start class pass in your homework

Nick: *gives Miley his homework*

Miley: *gives it to the teacher*

Holland: *looks through the papers* uh Miley, Nick?

Miley and Nick: yeah?

Holland: *holds up the picture* is this part of your homework?

Miley: oh it just got caught with the papers

Holland: *gives it back to her*

Miley: *takes it and keeps it in her shoulder bag and glares at Nick*

Nick: *mouths: sorry*

Miley: *whispers* you're not getting that back

Nick: yes I am

**BELL RINGS AFTER CLASS**

Nick: give it to me

Miley: no *walks out of the classroom*

Nick: what's your next class?

Miley: chorus with you

Nick: oh

Miley: dummy

**AFTER CLASS WALKING TO LUNCH**

Miley: why are you following me?

Nick: cause we have the same lunch

Miley: how many classes do we have together?

Nick: 2, I think you have more classes with Demi

Miley: true *sits down at her table* hey Demi

Nick: *sits next to her*

Demi: hey Miley have you seen Joe?

Miley: no sorry

Lily: *walks up to their table* thanks Miley

Miley: for what?

Lily: I'm not single anymore

Miley: I know I'm happy for you *fake smile*

Lily: you are?

Miley: yeah because I was getting sick of him

Lily: he was getting sick of you

Miley: we're in agreement now you can show him what you do best; being a slut

Lily: *walks away mad*

Miley: she's trying too hard to be like Selena and rule this school

Demi: where is she?

Miley: ask him

Nick: why me?

Miley: you are her boyfriend

Nick: right I don't really know where she is

Miley: she wasn't in chorus why?

Demi: I wanted to talk to her

Miley: what for?

Demi: just something

Miley: DEm, what is it?

Demi: she wants to be friends

Miley: oh what's wrong with that?

Demi: I don't know if I can be

Miley: give her a chance

Demi: I'll think about it

Nick: speaking of

Miley: in a week, be patient

Demi: can I talk to you?

Miley: sure *walks out of the cafeteria with her* what's up?

Demi: you and Nick are just friends right?

Miley: yeah why?

Demi: Miley *glares at her*

Miley: I can't be anything more with him

Demi: cause of Selena?

Miley: yeah

Demi: but you wanna be with him

Miley: kinda *they walk back to their table*

Joe: hey Dems, I heard you were looking for me

Demi: yes where were you?

Joe: football meeting

Demi: oh

Joe: Miley I heard your single

Miley: yeah I am and I kinda like being single

Demi: *nudges her*

Miley: shut up *glares at her*

Joe: what happened?

Demi and Miley: nothing

Nick: *sees Selena* I'll be right back *gets up and walks over to Selena*

Miley: *gets sad*

Demi: maybe he's breaking up with her

Miley: don't say that *watches them*

**WITH NELENA**

Nick: can I talk to you?

Selena: yeah

Nick: *walks out of the cafeteria with her* um Selena

Selena: yeah?

Nick: I think it would be best if we break up

Selena: is this because of Miley?

Nick: um…

Selena: if it is I'm happy for you both

Nick: you're taking this much better than I thought

Selena: I kinda cheated on you

Nick: so did I

Selena: so we're ok?

Nick: yeah

Selena: *walks back inside the cafeteria and sits at her table*

Nick: *sits in his table*

**SATURDAY AT DEMI'S HOUSE**

Miley: *phone rings* hello?

Ashley: guess what?

Miley: what Ashley?

Demi: *mouths: Ashley?*

Miley: *shrugs*

Ashley: Nick is single

Miley: what? *shocked and happy at the same time*

Demi: what happened?

Ashley: yeah Selena wrote on her facebook that she's single

Miley: wow

Ashley: I gotta go bye *hangs up*

Miley: guess what Ashley just told me

Demi: what?

Miley: Nick and Selena broke up

Demi: they did?

Miley: yeah

Demi: you happy about that?

Miley: kinda

Demi: why don't you call him?

Miley: Demi, it's 12 he's probably asleep

Demi: try *gives her her phone*

Miley: *thinks about it* fine *dials Nick's number*

**WITH NICK**

Nick: *sleeping, phone rings, groans and rolls over to answer his phone, looks at the caller I.D.* Miley why are you calling me right now? *answers it* what Miley?

Miley: I wanted to ask you something

Nick: what?

Miley: did you break up with Selena?

Nick: *sits up* how did you know about that?

Miley: people

Nick: oh

Miley: did you?

Nick: yeah

Miley: why?

Nick: I can't really tell you that over the phone

Miley: tomorrow?

Nick: meet me at the park

Miley: *unsure* ok bye

Nick: don't ever call me at 12 in the morning

Miley: whatever you say Nick *hangs up*

**BACK TO THEIR SLEEPOVER**

Demi: so did he?

Miley: yeah

Demi: so he's single now

Miley: yeah

Demi: did you ask him why?

Miley: yea but he couldn't tell me over the phone so I'm meeting him in the park tomorrow

Demi: ok

**NEXT DAY 11:30**

Miley: *wakes up* what time is it?

Demi: I don't know

Miley: *checks her phone* Nick called me 5 times

Demi: call him

Miley: *calls Nick* hey

Nick: slept late?

Miley: sorry I'll meet you at the park in an hour

Nick: alright see you later *hangs up*

**12:28**

Miley: *walks into the park* why did you have to come?

Demi: just in case you needed me

Miley: *sees Nick walking towards them* go away

Demi: alright call when you need anything *walks away*

Nick: why is Demi with you?

Miley: for support I don't know

Nick: come walk with me

Miley: alright *follows him*

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

Nick: do you still wanna know why?

Miley: yeah

Nick: *sits down on the grass, pats the space next to him*

Miley: *sits next to him* why?

Nick: cause it didn't feel right to me

Miley: what didn't feel right?

Nick: that I was going out with her and I liked…you

Miley: *smiles* really?

Nick: yeah

Miley: hmm *lays her head on his shoulder*

Nick: *looks down at her* what?

Miley: nothing

Nick: can I ask you something?

Miley: sure

Nick: do you wanna give it a try?

Miley: *lifts her head up* how many days has it been?

Nick: it's been a week Miley

Miley: oh

Nick: *laughs* do you?

Miley: hmm…

Nick: *kisses her*

Miley: *pulls away* do you expect me to say yes to you just because you kissed me?

Nick: I was hoping you would

Miley: *smiles* you didn't have to I was gonna say yes anyway

Nick: you could've answered me before I kissed you

Miley: I could've but I didn't want to

Nick: oh?

Miley: not gonna happen*gets up*

Nick: come here!

Miley: no! *runs away from him*

Nick: *runs after her* Miley!

Miley: what?

Nick: you know you want to!

Miley: yeah sure I do*sarcastic*

Nick: *runs faster and almost grabs her*

Miley: *avoids him* ha! Missed me!

Nick: *grabs her* not this time

Miley: let go!

Nick: no *starts tickling her*

Miley: Nick stop! *laughing*

Nick: fine *lets go of her*

Miley: thank you *turns around and faces him*

Nick: your answer is yes right?

Miley: yeah I'd love to

Nick: great

Miley: *phone rings* hello?

Joe: do you know where Nick is?

Miley: yeah he's with me

Joe: he is?

Miley: yeah you didn't know he was meeting me at the park?

Nick: *mouths: who is that?*

Joe: no why is he with you?

Miley: he wanted to ask me something

Nick: Joe?

Miley: *nods*

Joe: what?

Miley: none of your business

Joe: he's my brother

Miley: yeah but this is between me and him

Joe: he didn't ask you to go out with him did he?

Miley: yeah why?

Joe: I knew it

Miley: you did?

Joe: yeah did you say yes?

Miley: I'll tell you tomorrow *about to hang up*

Joe: Miley wait!

Miley: *hangs up*

**WHEN MILEY CAME HOME**

Miley: *walks into the kitchen* hey mom

Tish: hey sweetie how was the sleepover?

Miley: it was great!

Tish: did something else happen?

Miley: *lying* no *smiles*

Tish: Miley something happened today

Miley: mom, sit down

Tish: *sits down* what is it?

Miley: well Nick...kinda…asked me out

Tish: uh huh

Miley: and I kinda said yes

Tish: I know he was gonna asked you out

Miley: I know you're mad but…what?

Tish: he asked me permission to date you

Miley: really? *shocked but happy*

Tish: yeah and I told him to go for it

Miley: thank you mom *gets up and hugs her mom*

Tish: *pulls away* if he hurts you I'm changing my mind

Miley: I know mom I'll go put my stuff upstairs

Tish: did you have dinner already?

Miley: not yet

Tish: come down in 15 mins.

Miley: ok thanks mom *kisses her cheek and goes upstairs*

**WITH NICK**

Nick: *walks into his house* I'm back!

Joe: *from the couch* finally

Nick: why?

Joe: I need to talk to you

Nick: about what? *sits across from him*

Joe: Miley

Nick: what about her?

Joe: just be careful with her

Nick: what's that suppose to mean?

Joe: I just don't wanna see her heart broken again

Nick: me too and I won't break her heart

Joe: you better not

Paul: Nick could I speak to you?

Nick: yeah sure *follows him to his office and closes the door* what did you wanna talk about?

Paul: you and Miley are dating?

Nick: yeah I asked mom she said yes and she said she would tell you

Paul: your mom was ok with it?

Nick: yeah she was fine with it

Paul: alright you can go *sits in his desk*

Nick: *walks out and into the kitchen* hey mom did you tell dad about me and Miley?

Denise: yeah I mentioned it to your father

Nick: why did he ask me about it?

Denise: *shrugs* your dad's trying to loosen up cut him some slack

Nick: fine

Denise: I gotta go to work I'll be home by dinner *kisses his cheek and leaves*

Nick: *runs upstairs to his room and calls Miley* come on Miley pick up

**WITH MILEY EATING DINNER**

Miley: *phone rings* I'll get it

Tish: no sit I'll get it *answers the phone* oh hi Nick

Miley: *turns around in her seat* Nick?

Tish: *holds the phone out for her* Nick wants to talk to you

Miley: *grabs the phone* thanks mom *holds the phone to her ear* hey what's up?

Nick: what are you doing right now?

Miley: eating dinner why?

Nick: I need to talk to you

Miley: I can't right now Nick I'll call you after dinner

Nick: ok *hangs up*

Tish: what's wrong?

Miley: *walks back to her seat* I don't know he said he wanted to talk to me it sounded important

Tish: finish dinner first

Miley: I know mom

**AFTER DINNER **

Miley: *walks into her room and into her closet*

Nick: *opens her window, goes into her room and sits on her bed*

Miley: *walks out* Nick! What are you doing here?

Nick: *whispers* Shh! I don't want your mom to know *checks her out*

Miley: stop it! *walks back into her closet*

Nick: what are you doing?

Miley: *Walks out*

Nick: why did you change? *gets up, walks over to her and places his hands on her waist* I liked the other one

Miley: that's exactly why I had to change *takes his hands off her waist and sits on her bed* what did you wanna talk about?

Nick: *sits next to her* I talked to my dad today

Miley: about?

Nick: you and me dating

Miley: what did he say about it?

Nick: he just asked me if we were dating and if my mom was ok with it

Miley: oh do you think your dad's gonna be okay with it?

Nick: I hope so

Miley: *lays her head on his shoulder* Nick what are we gonna do if your dad doesn't approve of you dating me?

Nick: the hell with him

Miley: *lifts her head up* let's not think about that

Nick: what do you wanna think about?

Miley: I don't want you to get in trouble with my mom

Nick: you want me to leave

Miley: no but yes

Nick: *confused* huh?

Miley: *pushes him out the window* go!

Nick: I'll see you in school *kisses her*

Miley: *kisses back and pulls away* goodnight Nick

Nick: goodnight *leaves through the window*

Miley: *goes to sleep smiling*

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Nick: *walks up to Demi* have you seen Miley?

Demi: she's not here yet

Nick: where could she be?

Demi: don't worry she'll be here

Miley: *walks into school and over to Nick and Demi* hey guys

Nick: you changed your hair

Miley: no I just re-dyed my hair to my natural hair color

Demi: wanna tell him why?

Miley: *glares at her*

Nick: I kinda wanna know

Miley: when we're alone

Nick: Demi, Joe's looking for you

Demi: all you had to do was tell me to go away

Nick: no he's really looking for you he wants to talk to you

Demi: oh see you guys later *walks away*

Miley: seriously?

Nick: yeah now tell me why

**BELL RINGS**

Miley: I'll tell you later I can't be late for class

Nick: you're such a goody two shoes

Miley: your dating me so get use to it *kisses his cheek and walks away to her class*

Nick: *smiles, shakes his head and walks to his class*

**AFTER SCHOOL IN THE LOBBY**

Nick: where is she?

Miley: *walks down the stairs laughing with Demi* hey Nick

Nick: hey can I talk to you?

Demi: I'll see you later Miley *walks away*

Miley: what did you wanna talk about?

Nick: weren't you gonna tell me something?

Miley: oh yeah walk with me?

Nick: sure

**ON THEIR WALK**

Nick: so tell me why you went back

Miley: cause everything is back to normal

Nick: what do you mean by 'back to normal'?

Miley: as in I went back to my normal *pointed to her hair*

Nick: I'm still confused

Miley: when we weren't friends I became dark and tough

Nick: you still are

Miley: I'm not dark

Nick: I meant the tough part

Miley: who knows?

Nick: I think you still are you just hide it

Miley: like I have a split personality? *walks up the steps of her house and turns around to face Nick*

Nick: you think I can go in?

Miley: I don't know maybe

Nick: please Miley

Miley: but we're doing homework or my mom will kill me if I don't do schoolwork and focus more on you

Nick: deal I need to catch up anyway

Miley: when we go in just play along with me *walks in* I'm home!

Nick: why?

Tish: hey Nick what brings you here?

Miley: I'm tutoring him because he needs to catch up with his schoolwork right Nick?

Nick: yeah

Tish: alright do you guys want anything?

Miley: no were good mom, we'll make something if we need to

Tish: alright call me when you need anything *walks upstairs*

Nick: you're tutoring me?

Miley: come on *runs upstairs to her room with Nick behind her, walks in and throws her bag on her bed*

Nick: just like that?

Miley: yeah *turns on her radio*

Nick: you do your homework with music?

Miley: yeah I have ever since 6th grade

Nick: oh

Miley: yeah let's get started

Nick: *groans*

Miley: finish one of your homework and I'll give you a kiss

Nick: *grabs his bag and takes his homework out*

Miley: your too easy *takes out her homework*

Nick: well I'm sorry if I like it

Miley: *rolls her eyes*

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Nick: finished!

Miley: how many did you finish?

Nick: one you?

Miley: 3

Nick: out of?

Miley: 4

Nick: wow your fast

Miley: um yeah

Nick: now I feel dumb

Miley: aww don't say that *kisses him*

Nick: *places his hand on her cheek and deepens the kiss*

Miley: *pulls away* you said a kiss not a make out

Nick: can it happen?

Miley: hmm…maybe *gets back to her work*

Nick: *smiles and gets back to work*

Miley: *sees him smiling* don't keep your hopes up, I said maybe

Nick: maybe can be a yes…

Miley: it can be a no

Nick: I like to be optimistic

Miley: no you just like kissing me

Nick: hmm can't say I agree

Miley: *rolls her eyes* Nick focus

Nick: fine

Miley: and stop flirting with me

Nick: I can't make any promises

Miley: *rolls her eyes one last time at her boyfriend*

**ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Nick: alright I finished my homework

Miley: so? What does that mean?

Nick: you know what it means

Miley: not exactly *phone rings, she gets up and answers it* hey Joe

Joe: how did you it was me?

Miley: there's this new thing called caller i.d. Joe

Nick: *laughs*

Joe: you're mean

Miley: why are you calling?

Joe: is Nick with you?

Miley: yeah why?

Joe: is he always at your house?

Miley: he's starting to be

Joe: is he getting on your mom's nerves?

Miley: no

Joe: good cause my dad's….

Miley: I've heard

Joe: from whom?

Miley: Nick

Joe: ah

Miley: anything else you need Joe?

Joe: why? It's not like you're doing anything…or are you?

Miley: shut up Joe! My mom would kill me!

Joe: don't need to get defensive

Miley: ugh! You are so annoying! Good bye Joe *hangs up*

Nick: finally someone who agrees with me

Miley: *laughs then it turns into a giggle*

Nick: *walks over to her* I love your laugh

Miley: *giggles*

Nick: and giggle

Miley: *smiles*

Nick: and smile

Miley: *smiles bigger and blushes*

Nick: *kisses her*

Miley: *wraps his arms around his neck*

Nick: *wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer*

Miley: *pulls away* it's not happening

Nick: I know *looks at the clock* I gotta go *grabs his back pack*

Miley: I'll walk you out *she follows Nick downstairs*

Nick: *turns around when he reaches the front door* I'll see you…

Miley: Monday

Nick: maybe *kisses her and walks out*

Miley: *smiles*

Tish: I like him

Miley: me too *turns around to face her mom*

Tish: he's a good guy for you

Miley: thanks mom *kisses her cheek*

Tish: get ready for dinner I'll call you down in 15 minutes

Miley: ok *goes upstairs*

**THE NEXT DAY WITH NICK**

Nick: *wakes up and goes downstairs*

Miley: *sitting in the living room* good morning

Nick: hey Miley *walks past her and walks back* Miley?

Miley: hey

Nick: what are you doing here?

Miley: *stands up and goes over to him* now that's no way to treat your girlfriend

Nick: *wraps his arms around her* I'm sorry *kisses her*

Miley: *smiles in the kiss and pulls away* I just thought I'd stop by and maybe have breakfast with you *hopeful*

Nick: sure let me get dressed

Miley: ok *sits in the living room while he goes upstairs to change*

Joe: *comes downstairs* hey Miley

Miley: hey

Joe: what are you doing here?

Miley: Nick and I are going out of breakfast

Joe: is he awake?

Miley: yeah

Joe: ok *walks into the kitchen*

Nick: *comes down the stairs* alright I'm ready

Miley: *stands up*

Joe: why do you have to go out for breakfast?

Miley: do you have food?

Joe: no

Miley: bye Joe

Nick: we're walking?

Miley: yes

Nick: *whines* why?

Miley: *laughs* because where were eating is just a block away

Nick: oh where?

Miley: you'll see *walks out of the house with Nick*

**A BLOCK LATER**

Nick: where is it?

Miley: just wait

Nick: *looks around* this is your street

Miley: I know

Nick: why are we here?

Miley: just follow me *walks into her backyard*

Nick: why are we in your back yard?

Miley: stop asking questions *walks up to her mom* hey mom

Tish: *turns around* hey sweetie hey Nick

Nick: hi Mrs. Adams

Tish: did you tell him?

Miley: not yet

Nick: what?

Tish: *walks away from them*

Miley: my dad's coming home today and I kinda mentioned that I had a boyfriend so he wants to meet you

Nick: oh ok

Miley: just be careful my dad is very protective of me

Nick: oh *nervous*

Miley: *smiles, knows he's nervous* you'll be fine

Tish: don't worry about it he'll like you

Miley: ok?

Nick: *relaxes a little bit* alright

Tish: sit have breakfast


	4. Chapter 4

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Billy: *walks into the backyard* I'm home!

Miley: daddy! *runs up to him and hugs him*

Billy: hey baby girl

Miley: *pulls away*

Tish: *walks up to him and kisses him and hugs him* I'm glad your back

Billy: me too

Miley: *smiles and waves for Nick to come over*

Nick: *walks up next to her*

Billy: hey Nick

Nick: hi Mr. Adams

Billy: so where is this boyfriend of yours?

Miley: um…it's Nick

Billy: oh

Nick: yeah

Billy: how long have you been dating?

Miley: 4 days

Billy: hmm

Tish: you must be starving

Billy: yeah

Tish: *smiles* come on

Miley: can Nick and I be excused for a few minutes?

Tish: yeah

Miley: *walks inside her house with Nick*

Nick: *breathes out*

Miley: are you ok?

Nick: yeah

Miley: Nick relax you'll do fine

Nick: alright

Miley: you ready?

Nick: yeah *still nervous*

Miley: *kisses him* better?

Nick: yeah

Miley: *takes his hand* come on *walks out into the backyard and they sit across from her parents*

Billy: so how's school?

Miley: school's great

Billy: anything going on?

Miley: um—

Nick: *phone rings, he turns it off*

Miley: we have a concert in two weeks

Tish: what time is it?

Miley: 7pm at the school

Tish: ok *takes out her phone*

Miley: mom

Tish: I'm gonna forget

Miley: alright

Billy: how about you Nick?

Nick: I'm trying out for the baseball team

Billy: you still play baseball?

Nick: a little bit I play more with my brothers

Billy: what about your dad?

Nick: he's at work a lot

Miley: *holds his hand under the table*

Tish: how's your mom?

Nick: she's fine she's spending more time with the family

Tish: good

Nick: *smiles* yeah we get more homemade meals

Tish: *laughs* you're always welcome for dinner here

Billy: any time

Nick: thank you

Miley: *smiles*

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

Tish: Miley me and your dad are going out for a while so be careful in the house

Miley: we will

Billy: don't answer the door unless you invite someone

Miley: I know dad

Billy: alright *leaves with Tish*

Nick: now what?

Miley: I don't know

Nick: we could go to my house

Miley: *calls her parents* hey mom

Tish: something wrong?

Miley: no Nick and I are going to his house I just wanted to let you know

Tish: alright be home before dinner

Miley: ok *hangs up* we can go

Nick: alright

**IN THE JONES HOUSE**

Jemi: *kissing*

Niley: *walks in* whoa

Demi: *pulls away* hey guys

Miley: hey Demi

Demi: shut up Miley

Miley: I didn't say anything *sits across from Jemi*

Nick: *sits next to her*

Joe: no offense but what are you doing here?

Miley: my house is boring

Demi: speaking of isn't your dad coming back today?

Miley: yeah we just had breakfast with him

Nick: yup

Miley: *smiles big*

Demi: what happened?

Miley: well my dad didn't really know Nick was my boyfriend so…yeah

Demi: oh

Joe: huh?

Demi: *whispers to him*

Joe: oh how'd that go?

Nick: it went great actually

Miley: yeah my dad likes you

Nick: did you ever tell him what happened last year?

Miley: yeah I write to him every month

Nick: oh

Miley: you worry too much

Denise: *walks into the house* hey everyone

Jones boys: hey

Demi and Miley: hi Mrs. Jones

Denise: Miley I haven't seen you here in a while

Miley: yeah did you redecorate your living room?

Denise: yeah

Miley: it's pretty

Denise: thank you *walks into the kitchen* did you have breakfast already?

Everyone: yeah!

Denise: how about lunch?

Everyone: not yet!

Denise: alright!

Joe: are you girls staying for lunch?

Demi: maybe

Miley: I don't have to be home till dinner

Nick: good cause I gotta show you something

Miley: what is it?

Nick: come on *takes her hand and they go upstairs to his room*

Demi: what does she have to show her?

Joe: I don't know he didn't tell me anything

**IN NICK'S ROOM**

Miley: what do you have to show me? *sits on his bed*

Nick: *goes into his closet and grabs a guitar*

Miley: you can play?

Nick: yeah

Miley: since when?

Nick: 8th grade

Miley: oh

Nick: and I kinda wrote you something

Miley: really?

Nick: yeah

Miley: are you gonna play it for me?

Nick: of course *sits on the bed next to her and starts playing and singing*

There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with  
>It's cool, we're just friends, we walk the halls at school<br>We know it's casual, it's cool, we're just  
>I don't want to lead you on<br>No, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah  
>Everyone knows it's meant to be<br>Falling in love, just you and me  
>Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen<br>I've been making lots of plans  
>Like a picket fence and a rose garden<br>I just keep on dreaming  
>But it's cool 'cause we're just friends<br>Small talk on IM, just one more sentences  
>It's cool, we're just friends<br>If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day, yeah  
>Everyone knows it's meant to be<br>Falling in love, just you and me  
>Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen<br>I've been making lots of plans  
>Like a picket fence and a rose garden<br>I just keep on dreaming  
>But it's cool 'cause we're just friends<br>Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows  
>It's cool we're just friends, she walks down the aisle<br>Seeing my face smile 'cause now, we're more than friends  
>Everyone knows it's meant to be<br>Falling in love, just you and me  
>Till the end of time, till I'm on your mind, it'll happen, oh<br>We've been making lots of plans  
>Like a picket fence and a rose garden<br>I just keep on dreaming  
>Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends<br>(La, la, la, la)  
>(La, la, la, la)<br>(La, la, la, la, la)  
>When we used to be, when we used to be<br>(La, la, la, la)  
>(La, la, la, la)<br>Just friends  
>(La, la, la, la, la)<br>When we used to be just friends

Miley: wow

Nick: is that good or bad?

Miley: when has 'wow' ever been bad?

Nick: it's possible

Miley: Nick the song is great! I love it! *hugs him* thank you

Nick: *hugs her back* what for?

Miley: *pulls away and looks at him in the eyes* no one has ever written a song for me so thank you *gives him a small kiss and smiles*

Nick: *smiles back at her*

Miley: um…Nick?

Nick: yeah?

Miley: never mind it's not important

Nick: are you sure?

Miley: yeah I'll tell you when we're alone

Nick: we are alone

Miley: *gets off his bed and opens the door*

Jemi: *fall onto the floor*

Miley: hey guys

Nick: *puts his guitar away* eavesdropping?

Demi: *gets up and brushes herself off* no, what gave you that idea

Joe: *gets up* yeah what?

Miley: *rolls her eyes and walks past them downstairs*

Demi: where is she going?

**DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN**

Denise: *cooking*

Miley: *walks in* knock knock

Denise: *turns around* hey Miley

Miley: need any help?

Denise: you cook?

Miley: my mom's always at work so it gave me a chance to cook

Denise: I would love some help

Miley: is there anything I can do?

Denise: yeah *hands her a bowl with stuff in it* mix it for me

Miley: no problem *starts mixing*

Nick: *walks downstairs and into the kitchen* mom, have you seen Miley?

Miley: *turns around* I'm right here

Nick: oh hey

Denise: you wanna help?

Nick: um

Miley: here *hands him the bowl she was holding*

Nick: I guess I am

Miley: it's _your_ lunch

Denise: she has a point

Nick: I know

Miley: *laughs and helps Denise cut vegetables*

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Nick: am I doing this right?

Miley: *laughs and looks at what he's doing* yes Nick

Nick: ok

Denise: slow down your making a mess

Nick: Miley said it was fine

Miley: I'm not your mother!

Denise: *laughs*

Nick: fine

Joe: *walks in* hey

Demi: I wanna help!

Denise: since when do you girls cook?

Demi: I love to cook

Joe: most girls do

Demi: that's a stereotype most chefs are guys

Miley: it's true *opens the oven*

Denise: how?

Miley: I help my mom a lot *puts the dish in the oven* we're done sorry dems

Demi: it's fine

Denise: you wanna set the table?

Demi: *grabs some plates and hands it to Joe* you're helping me

Joe: uh…

Demi: no now go!

Joe: alright! *walks into the dining room with Demi*

Denise: Nick go wash up

Nick: alright *goes upstairs*

Denise: thank you Miley

Miley: for?

Denise: for being a good friend to Nick

Miley: *smiles* thank you for letting us date

Denise: you make a good couple

Miley: *blushes and smiles*

Denise: *walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room*

Nick: *walks into the kitchen* hey

Miley: hey *phone rings* hello?

Billy: are you at Nick's house?

Miley: yeah why? Do I need to go home?

Nick: *mouths: no*

Miley: *smiles*

Billy: no you can stay it's just that we haven't spent a lot of time together

Miley: we'll spend tomorrow together I promise dad

Billy: alright *hangs up*

Nick: everything ok?

Miley: yeah

Nick: can you stay?

Miley: yeah

**AFTER THEY ATE LUNCH, IN THE PORCH**

Nick: what time do you have to go?

Miley: 5:30

Nick: we have two hours

Miley: what do you wanna do? *leans back on the bench and rests her head on Nick's shoulder*

Nick: *wraps his arm around her* tired?

Miley: yeah because I had to get up early to get you to my house

Nick: what time?

Miley: *mumbles* 6

Nick: what?

Miley: 6

Nick: you woke up at six?

Miley: yeah I had to get dressed and walk over here

Nick: how long does it take for you to get dressed?

Miley: an hour and forty-five minutes

Nick: seriously?

Miley: yeah I'm a girl

Nick: *laughs*

Miley: *yawns*

Nick: you wanna go home? So you can sleep

Miley: yes and no

Nick: huh?

Miley: yes because I'm sleepy and no cause I wanna spend time with you

Nick: we can spend time tomorrow

Miley: I can't I'm spending time with my dad

Nick: ok how about Friday?

Miley: like a date?

Nick: yeah

Miley: *lifts her head up* I'd like that

Nick: I'll pick you up at seven

Miley: you?

Nick: well Joe

Miley: good luck with that

Nick: *laughs* it's going to happen

Miley: you mind walking me home?

Nick: no *stands up and takes her hand* come on

Miley: *stands up and walks in his house*

Nick: uh mom I'm walking Miley home

Denise: alright be careful

Nick: we will

**SCHOOL MONDAY**

Miley: *runs up to Demi* guess what?

Demi: someone's excited

Miley: yeah! *bounces up and down*

Demi: Miley calm down and tell me what you're excited about

Miley: *stops bouncing* I'm going on a date with Nick!

Demi: seriously?

Miley: yeah *starts bouncing again*

Demi: *holds down her shoulders* calm down plus Nick's walking towards you

Miley: *calms down but exploding inside* hey

Nick: hey *kisses her*

Miley: *pulls away* hey!

Nick: excited?

Demi: she's been bouncing all morning

Nick: why?

Miley: nothing!

Nick: *looks at her weirdly*

Miley: it's nothing

Nick: really?

Miley: yes oh dem I need to go shopping with you

Demi: of course you do

**BELL RINGS**

Miley: *laughs* I'll see you later *kisses Nick and goes to her class*

Nick: have you seen Joe?

Demi: yeah why?

Nick: I need to talk to him

Demi: he has English right now

Nick: I'll see him at lunch

**FRENCH**

Nick: *takes his seat next to Miley* hey miles

Miley: hey Nick

Nick: is your dad staying?

Miley: yeah my dad's staying for 3 months then he's doing a movie

Nick: what movie?

Miley: he doesn't know the title yet

Nick: oh ok

Miley: are you coming over today?

Nick: cant, I have stuff to do with Joe

Miley: ok

**ON THE WAY TO LUNCH**

Nick: *sees Joe* Joe!

Joe: *turns around and walks over to him* what?

Nick: I need your help with something

Joe: what?

Nick: I have a date with Miley on Friday

Joe: what do you want me to do?

Nick: -

Miley: *walks up behind him* come on I'm starving!

Nick: *laughs* alright *closes his locker*

**FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL OUTSIDE MILEY'S HOUSE**

Demi: Miley, come on!

Miley: I'll see you later

Nick: alright *kisses her and walks away*

Miley: *walks into her house* you can't wait can you?

Demi: you'll see him later

Miley: *walks into the kitchen* mom can I borrow your make-up?

Tish: yeah, you have a date tonight?

Miley: *nods*

Billy: with Nick?

Miley: yeah

Tish: it's their first date

Miley: mom!

Billy: have fun

Miley: thanks daddy *hugs him and runs upstairs with Demi*

**IN HER ROOM**

Demi: where's your outfit?

Miley: in my closet it's the covered one

Demi: alright *walks into her closet* whoa!

Miley: what?

Demi: your closet is huge

Miley: my dad had it built for me I didn't have a say in it

Demi: wow

Miley: that's what I said when I first saw it

Demi: *grabs the outfit and walks out of Miley's closet, lays her outfit on her bed* okay let's start

**6:50**

Miley: Demi hurry up!

Demi: you have ten minutes

Miley: alright!

Demi: there! I'm done!

Miley: finally! *grabs her clothes and changes in her closet*

**DOORBELL RINGS**

Miley: he's early!

Demi: he's anxious

Miley: *comes out of her closet*

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Billy: *opens the door* hey Nick, come in

Nick: hi Mr. Adams *walks into the living room*

Billy: Miley will be downstairs in a minute

Nick: ok

Billy: *walks into the kitchen*

Demi: *comes downstairs* hey Nick

Nick: hey Demi

Demi: *Sits across from him*

Miley: *walks downstairs* hey Nick

Nick: *Stands up and turns around* wow

Miley: *blushes* thanks you look great!

Nick: *smiles and walks up to her* not as great as you, you ready?

Miley: *smiles* yeah

**THEY WALK OUT OF HER HOUSE AND THEY DRIVE TO THE RESTAURANT**

Nick: *walks into the restaurant with Miley*

Hostess: do you have reservations?

Nick: yeah, Jones

Hostess: *looks in her book* follow me *leads them to their table, when they get there* here you go

Nick: *pulls out Miley's chair*

Miley: thanks *sits down*

Nick: *sits down*

Hostess: your food will be here in a few minutes *walks away*

Miley: *confused* how?

Nick: I think I've known you long enough to know what you like

Miley: *smiles* we'll see

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Waitress: here you go *places the plates in front of them and leaves*

Miley: fettucine Alfredo?

Nick: they didn't have lasagna

Miley: *laughs and takes a bite* this is really good

Nick: told you

Miley: *glares at him and takes another bite* what did you get?

Nick: mushroom ravioli

Miley: I hate mushroom

Nick: I know but you ate some in Canada

Miley: they were good but on other things I hate it

Nick: wanna try?

Miley: eh

Nick: just try spit it out if you don't like it

Miley: fine

Nick: here *gives her a bite*

Miley: *eats it* hmm *takes a sip of her drink* it's actually not bad

Nick: see?

Miley: you can't really taste the mushroom

Nick: I know a better place that makes it good

Miley: then why did you bring us here?

Nick: cause its closer I'll bring you to the other one next time

Miley: ok *smiles*

Nick: why are you smiling?

Miley: is it wrong to smile?

Nick: no but your smiling for no reason

Miley: I have a reason I just don't wanna tell you

Nick: no tell me

Miley: why?

Nick: I'm curious

Miley: no

Nick: please?

Miley: no I'm not gonna tell you

Nick: please Miley?

Miley: after the date

Nick: alright

**AFTER THEY FINISHED EATING**

Miley: are we done?

Nick: no there's a place I wanna take you to

Miley: where?

Nick: *stands up and offers his hand* we have to drive there

Miley: *stands up and grabs his hand* Nick you know I hate surprises

Nick: too bad

**IN THE CAR IN FRONT OF THE MYSTERY PLACE**

Miley: Nick where are we?

Nick: I can't tell you yet *gives her a blind fold*put it on

Miley: *stares at his hand* why?

Nick: please for me?

Miley: *sighs* fine *puts the blind fold on*

Nick: don't get out of the car *gets out and opens her door, takes her hand and leads her out*

Miley: *walks out of the car* do we have to walk far?

Nick: *closes the door* no

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Miley: are we there yet?

Nick: hold on *turns her around and takes off her blindfold* A/N: there was a waterfall

Miley: whoa!

Nick: like it?

Miley: Nick it's beautiful!

Nick: *looks at her* yeah it is

Miley: *looks back at him and smiles*

Nick: *looks in her eyes and leans in*

Miley: *thinks: I can't believe I'm on a date with my best friend and leans in too*

Nick: *feels her soft lips against his and kisses her*

Miley: *kisses back and pulls away*

Nick: that should've been our first kiss

Miley: I agree *smiles*

**AFTER THEIR DATE IN MILEY'S FRONT DOOR**

Nick: I'll see you tomorrow?

Miley: yeah

Nick: good night

Miley: good night

**THEY KISS, THE NEXT DAY WITH MILEY**

Miley: *phone rings, groans and answers it* hi

Demi: how'd it go last night?

Miley: last night went great

Demi: what happened?

Miley: come over I'll tell you

Demi: I love breakfast at your house

Miley: I know! *hangs up and goes downstairs* Demi's coming over

Tish: to talk about your date?

Miley: yeah

Billy: I'm gonna be in my office

Miley: sorry dad

Billy: *kisses her forehead and goes into his office*

Tish: I'll leave you and Demi to talk by yourselves

Miley: ok

Tish: *leaves into the backyard*

**DOORBELL RINGS**

Miley: *answers the door* hey Dems

Demi: *walks in* what happened?

Miley: come in?

Demi: just tell me what happened

Miley: we went to dinner, he showed me a surprise

Demi: what kind of surprise?

Miley: he showed me this beautiful waterfall

Demi: and…

Miley: we kissed

Demi: was it your first kiss?

Miley: no we wish it was though it was so romantic

Demi: did he kiss you goodnight?

Miley: yeah

Demi: who's a better kisser, Lucas or Nick?

Miley: Nick, not just because he's my boyfriend

Demi: then, why?

Miley: cause he has wicked soft lips

Demi: oh?

Miley: *rolls her eyes* want breakfast?

Demi: yes!

Miley: come on mom! Dad! We're done talking!

Billy: *walks into the dining room with Tish* hi Demi

Demi: hi Mr. Adams it's nice to see you again

Billy: you too

Demi: would you mind if joined you for breakfast?

Billy: no it's ok

Demi: thank you

**AFTER BREAKFAST IN MILEY'S ROOM**

Demi: so are you going on a second date?

Miley: yeah

Demi: when?

Miley: Demi we just had our first date yesterday slow down!

Demi: sorry! You two make a cute people

Miley: thanks *smiles, phone rings* hello?

Nick: hey

Miley: hey Nick

Demi: I wanna listen *moves closer to Miley*

Nick: is Demi with you?

Demi: *shakes her head and mouths: no*

Miley: yeah she is

Demi: *glares at her*

Nick: you think you can ditch her and come walk with me?

Miley: I can try but I can't make promises

Nick: please

Miley: tell me why I have to

Nick: cause I forgot to give you something last night

Miley: um…*looks at Demi* I'll try I'll call you if I can go

Nick: ok *hangs up*

Demi: go where?

Miley: on a walk with Nick he wanted me to ditch you

Demi: can I come?

Miley: no it's between me and Nick

Demi: fine I'll hang out with Joe

Miley: you make it sound like a bad thing

Demi: it's not I love… never mind

Miley: what were you gonna say?

Demi: nothing, forget it *stands up* come on let's tell your parents

Miley: *grabs her arm* no Demi what is it?

Demi: *gives up* fine I think I'm in love with Joe

Miley: you have been dating for almost a year

Demi: should I tell him?

Miley: of course you should tell him

Demi: well I don't know how

Miley: are you nervous?

Demi: yeah what if he's not in love with me?

Miley: Demi the worst thing that he can do is break up with you. If he doesn't say he loves you, all you have to do is wait

Demi: I guess you're right

Miley: if he doesn't say it back don't feel bad maybe he's not ready

Demi: thanks Miley *hugs her*

Miley: *hugs her back and breaks away from it* let's go tell my parents

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Miley: uh…mommy, daddy *rocking on her heels*

Billy and Tish: *suspicious* yeah

Miley: is it ok if I go on a walk with Nick?

Billy: where are you going?

Miley: he didn't tell me yet cause he's not sure if I can go

Tish: call him and ask him where you're going first then maybe we'll let you

Miley: ok *dials Nick's number*

**WITH NICK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Nick: *picks up his phone* hello?

Miley: um Nick?

Nick: hey Miley what's up?

Miley: my parents want to know where we're going if I can walk with you

Nick: the park *lies*

Miley: ok *believes him and talks to her parents* we're going to the park

Nick: yeah I just said that

Miley: *to Nick* I was talking to my parents

Nick: oh

Miley: my parents said I can go

Nick: that's great! I'll come by

Miley: don't! Demi and I are walking to your house she wants to hang out with Joe

Nick: ok just wait out on the porch I'll meet you there

Miley: ok see ya *hangs up*

**MILEY AND DEMI ARRIVES AT THE JONES HOUSE A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Miley: call Nick for me *sits on the bench on the porch*

Demi: k *walks into the house* Nick!

Miley: *laughs* I could've done that!

Demi: *sticks her head out of the door* why didn't you?

Nick: *walks up to her* uh Dem?

Demi: *moves away from the door* where's Joe?

Nick: in his bedroom ask my mom if you can go up

Demi: ok *walks into the kitchen*

Nick: *puts his shoes on and walks out into the porch* hey

Miley: hey *stands up and walks over to him*

Nick: come on *holds her hand as they walk away from his house*

Miley: wait! Isn't the park the other way?

Nick: I kinda lied to you

Miley: what?

Nick: we're not going to the park

Miley: where are we going?

Nick: to the waterfall

Miley: yay! I love that place!

Nick: I can tell come on

**WHEN THEY GOT HERE**

Miley: this place never stops amazing me

Nick: Miley you've only seen it once…well twice now

Miley: I'm sorry if I like to stare at something beautiful

Nick: you're not the only one *looks at her*

Miley: *blushes and looks down* no I'm not

Nick: *lifts her head up* Miley you are to me

Miley: *smiles and kisses him* thank you

Nick: it's my job

Miley: no it's just who you are

Nick: you hated the way I am or became

Miley: I still do *stares at the waterfall*

Nick: I'm sorry

Miley: *a single tear falls down her cheek, she wipes it away* its fine

Nick: Miley look at me

Miley: *looks down and more tears fall*

Nick: *lifts her head up and wipes her tears with his thumb* I really am sorry for changing and becoming a hypocrite

Miley: don't call yourself that

Nick: but I am

Miley: *whispers* stop!

Nick: alright you want a hug?

Miley: yeah *hugs him tight her tears soaking up his shirt*

Nick: *strokes her hair as he tries to comfort her* Shh

Miley: *calms down after a few minutes* I'm sorry

Nick: it's just a shirt

Miley: but it's your favorite shirt

Nick: *looks down at her* its fine there's something called washing machine

Miley: meanie *smiles*

Nick: *wipes her tears* this wasn't really what I wanted to bring you here for

Miley: then why?

Nick: *lets go of her and reaches in his back pocket* here *puts it in her hands*

Miley: *opens the box*

Nick: I was gonna give it to you last night but I didn't really know how the date was gonna go

Miley: what is it?

Nick: you remember you got us those friendship bracelets in 5th grade?

Miley: yeah *laughs*

Nick: well since we're not really friends we're more like boyfriend and girlfriend

Miley: so you got me a promise bracelet?

Nick: kinda yeah I replaced our old ones with that

Miley: *takes it out of the box and puts it on* it's pretty *looks up* thank you

Nick: one more thing, if I do something wrong or hurt you in a way that I go become the person you hate all you have to do is give it back

Miley: do I get it back?

Nick: you will if I change and become the person you met back in 3rd grade

Miley: *smiles* promise?

Nick: I promise *kisses her*

Miley: *breaks away* is this like our place now?

Nick: yeah you're the only one I've taken here


	5. Chapter 5

Miley: what time is it?

Nick: *checks his phone* 2:32

Miley: ok just checking *walks up to the waterfall and sits on the edge with her feet on the water*

Nick: you're just gonna leave me like that?

Miley: *looks back at him and waves for him to sit next to her* then come here!

Nick: *walks up and sits next to her in the same way she's sitting* can I ask you something?

Miley: yeah

Nick: did you have a good time last night?

Miley: yeah I mean you know everything I like and it was the best first date

Nick: that's really good to hear

Miley: did you?

Nick: of course I did I was with my favorite girl

Miley: I'm your favorite girl?

Nick: I wouldn't have asked you out if you weren't

Miley: *smiles and swings her legs in the water* its peaceful here

Nick: yeah

Miley: *lays her had on his shoulder and sighs, thinking: should I tell him? I'm such a coward, I just gave Demi an advice I should think about*

Nick: what are you thinking about?

Miley: things

Nick: like?

Miley: us

Nick: *smiles, he likes that him and Miley are a couple* what about us?

Miley: I have something to tell you but I don't know if it's the right time

Nick: you can have all the time you want

Miley: really?

Nick: yeah I'm not gonna force it out of you

Miley: thanks Nick

Nick: *thinks: ugh! I really wanna know what she's thinking about! Why do I have to so sweet?* you're welcome

Miley: *lifts her head up and splashes Nick in the face and gets up*

Nick: hey! *gets up* you're gonna pay for this!

Miley: we'll see about that! *runs away from him*

Nick: *runs after her* Miley we're in a small space it's easy for me to catch you

Miley: I don't think so *sing- song voice*

Nick: oh? *grabs her by her waist*

Miley: *laughing* put me down!

Nick: no! *walks over to the water and hold her on top of it*

Miley: no! You are not dropping me here!

Nick: why shouldn't I?

Miley: I'll be all wet! Nick, don't!

Nick: I'm still not convinced

Miley: if I get wet you're explaining to my parents why I'm wet and tell them you lied to me!

Nick: there's a pond in the park *almost drops her*

Miley: ahh! Nick put me on the ground

Nick: no give me a reason to

Miley: I'll give you a kiss

Nick: no

Miley: I'll convince my parents to let you sleepover

Nick: *thinks about it* uh…

Miley: so that's what interests you?

Nick: *puts her down on the ground* no I don't always think that way

Miley: you shouldn't my parents will kill you

Nick: I won't unless it's really noticeable but I'll behave

Miley: thank you *kisses him*

Nick: anything just ask

Miley: *smiles* how long are we staying here?

Nick: we can go back now if you want

Miley: my feet hurt

Nick we still have to walk back

Miley: ugh!

Nick: want a piggy back?

Miley: please?

Nick: alright come on *crouches down in front of her*

Miley: *jumps on his back* am I too heavy for you?

Nick: *stands up* no your fine *starts walking back*

Miley: thank you *kisses his cheek*

**IN FRONT NICK'S HOUSE, JEMI IS SITTING ON THE STEPS**

Nick: *stops in front of the gates to his house* you can go down now

Miley: thank you again *gets off his back* are you ok?

Nick: yeah I'm fine *opens the gates and walks in with her* hey

Miley: hey

Jemi: hey

Joe: where did you guys go?

Miley: the park

Demi: oh what did you do there?

Miley: talked

Nick: yeah mostly talk

Demi: about?

Miley: none of your business Ms. Nosy

Demi: but you will tell me

Miley: maybe

Demi: that's a no

Miley: my maybes are not always no

Demi: I know but sometimes you forget to tell me things

Miley: then remind me

Demi: I will walking home

Miley: fine *hides her arm in her sweatshirt*

Demi: what are you hiding?

Miley: nothing

Demi: no let me see *tries to grab her arm*

Miley: no *moves her arm away*

Demi: let me see

Miley: no! *runs inside the house*

Demi: *runs after her*

Joe: you gave it to her?

Nick: yeah why didn't Demi just ask you if you knew?

Joe: *shrugs* I guess this is more fun

Nick: *walks into the house and up to his room* why are you standing in front of my room?

Demi: Miley's in there

Miley: don't let her in! *shouts from inside his room*

Nick: Demi move

Demi: are you gonna let me in?

Nick: *nods*

Demi: *moves away*

Nick: *walks into his room and closes the door on her face*

Demi: hey!

Miley: *laughs and grabs his guitar*

Nick: you play?

Miley: yeah my dad taught me *starts playing*

I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to wait  
>I have a heart that will never be tamed<br>I knew you were something special when you spoke my name  
>Now I can't wait to see you again<br>I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
>I feel like a must've known you in another life<br>'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
>(Can't wait)<br>Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
>The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down<br>I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
>Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me<br>My best friend Leslie said, Oh she's just being Miley?  
>The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself<br>My heart, it can't rest till then oh, whoa whoa  
>I can't wait to see you again<br>I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
>When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night<br>I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
>That you can't wait to see me again<br>The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
>I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about<br>Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
>My best friend Leslie said, Oh she's just being Miley?<br>The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
>My heart, it can't rest till then oh, whoa whoa<br>I can't wait to see you again  
>I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait<br>The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
>I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about<br>Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
>My best friend Leslie said, Oh she's just being Miley?<br>The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
>My heart, it can't rest till then oh, whoa whoa<br>I can't wait to see you again

Nick: when did you write that?

Miley: last night

Nick: really?

Miley: I couldn't sleep I got inspired and I wrote another song but I'm not done with it yet

Nick: you wrote two songs yesterday?

Miley: yeah

Nick: what is the other song about?

Miley: things

Nick: are you gonna play it for me?

Miley: maybe

Nick: there's something I wanna ask you about this song

Miley: shoot

Nick: well what's the title?

Miley: see you again

Nick: there's a line I wanna know about

Miley: which one?

Nick: I feel like I've known you in another life

Miley: oh to me it felt like when we weren't friends and I changed

Nick: oh when we were friends again you changed back

Miley: yeah cause that's what made us friends

Nick: I like this better

Miley: I know why are you standing?

Nick: *looks around* I don't know *sits next to her*

Miley: I think I should go home *looks at the clock on Nick's desk* it's getting late

Nick: ill walk you

Miley: I'm walking home with Demi remember?

Nick: right I'll walk you out

Miley: ok

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Demi: I hate your brother!

Joe: I can just tell you what he got her

Demi: what? *her eyes beaming with excitement*

Joe: he got her…

Miley: *from the stairs* you can't wait can you? *sits next to her* you wanna go home? So I can tell you

Demi: yes!

Joe: why?

Demi: *laughs* cause I wanna know

Miley: you can stay here and Joe can tell you and you can call me later for more details

Demi: alright

Nick: so I'm walking you home

Miley: yeah it's a win win

Nick: true

Miley: I'll see you guys tomorrow *walks out with Nick*

**THAT NIGHT IN MILEY'S BED**

Miley: *phone rings* hello?

Demi: he got you a promise bracelet?

Miley: yeah he did, guess what?

Demi: what?

Miley: Nick said that if he does something wrong or go back to the person he was I can give it back to him so he knows that he needs to do something

Demi: that's a good promise

Miley: I know!

Demi: so when's your next date?

Miley: I don't know Demi! I'll tell you when it happens!

Demi: ok I wanna talk to you about something

Miley: what is-*her phone beeps* I'm getting another call

Demi: answer it I'll talk to you tomorrow my mom wants me to go to bed

Miley: are you sure?

Demi: yeah bye Miley goodnight

Miley: goodnight *hangs up with her and picks up her other line* hello?

Nick: hey miles

Miley: hey Nick what's up?

Nick: did you tell Demi?

Miley: yeah

Nick: good cause she's been calling me all night

Miley: oh sorry I kinda fell asleep when I got home

Nick: oh it's fine

Miley: I talked to her and she wanted to talk me about something could you do me a favor?

Nick: sure

Miley: could you ask your brother what's going on with her?

Nick: yeah of course

Miley: thank you!

Billy: *opens the door* Miley go to sleep

Miley: ok dad good night

Billy: good night baby girl sweet dreams *walks out and closes the door*

Miley: I have to go

Nick: I heard, good night

Miley: good night sweet dreams

Nick: sweet dreams to you too *hangs up*

**TWO WEEKS LATER IN SCHOOL**

Miley: Demi just tell him!

Demi: I don't know Miley what if he doesn't say it back?

Miley: I already told you it doesn't matter it's not like he's never gonna love you

Demi: I know I'm just scared

Miley: it's normal, just go on a date with him and tell him

Demi: alright *takes a deep breath and walks over to Joe* hey

Joe: *turns around* hey dems

Demi: do you wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?

Joe: yeah I'm always up for a date with you

Demi: *smiles* ok 7:30?

Joe: that would be great

Demi: *gives thumbs up for Miley behind her back*

Miley: *smiles and walks over to Nick* hey

Nick: hey guess what?

Miley: what?

Nick: I have baseball game tonight wanna come?

Miley: yeah

Lucas: wow Miley you downgraded. Why don't you go out with someone in your popularity?

Miley: if your suggesting you no thanks I'm not interested *walks away with Nick*

Lilly: why do you want her? You have me

Lucas: Miley's not a slut

Lilly: then why did you go out with me?

Lucas: I liked you before you turned into Selena and I was hoping you would go back to that

Lilly: *tears well up in her eyes* I'm such a horrible person!

Lucas: *hugs her* you're not a horrible person you just followed the wrong person

Lilly: she's changing, I think I should too

Lucas: you can ask her what you should do and maybe she'll give you a second chance

Lilly: *pulls away and wipes her tears away* thank you *kisses him*I'm gonna talk to Selena I'll see you later at lunch

Lucas: ok *waves to her as she walks away to find Selena*

**LUNCH WITH TUCAS**

Lucas: did you talk to Selena?

Lilly: I didn't see her at all today

Lucas: maybe she's not in today

Lilly: *looks around the cafeteria* I don't see her she usually has this lunch

**WITH JEMI AND NILEY AT THEIR TABLE**

Joe: Demi are you ok? You've been acting weird all day

Demi: *shaking* I'm fine I've just been on edge lately

Joe: why? What's wrong?

Demi: nothing I just have *lies* mathlete meet today

Joe: dem relax it doesn't make a difference if you don't win it just shows what you can do

Demi: thanks

Miley: *shakes her head*

Demi: *mouths: I know*

Miley: what time is your baseball game?

Nick: 5:30

Miley: alright I'll be there

Joe: you're in the baseball team?

Nick: yeah I heard I was in the team a week ago

Joe: congrats

Nick: thanks

**LATER AT THE BASEBALL GAME**

Miley: hey Nick

Nick: hey what's up?

Miley: just wanted to say good luck

Nick: thanks can I get a kiss for good luck?

Miley: *laughs and kisses him* there I'll be in the front *walks away to the bleachers*

Jackson: nice girlfriend

Nick: she is

Jackson: get your head in baseball not your girl

Nick: *shakes his head and walks out into the field*

**HALFWAY THROUGH THE GAME, IT'S A TIE**

Coach for other team: we have to knock that Jones kid if we wanna win

Players: yeah!

Coach: alright let's plan on how to do that

**GAME STARTS AGAIN**

Coach: Jones! You're up!

Nick: *goes up to the plate*

Pitcher: *smiles and throws the ball*

Nick: *hits it and runs*

First baseman: *trips him*

Nick: *falls and his face hit the ground hard*

Miley: *gets up* Nick!

Nick: *rolls over on his back and groans*

Coach: *runs up to him* you ok?

Nick: *hold his stomach* no

Coach: alright *waves for people to help him*

Miley: *runs up to the fence blocking the dugout from the bleachers* Nick!

Jackson: you wanna go in?

Miley: can I?

Jackson: yeah *opens the door to the dugout and lets her in*

Miley: *runs up to Nick* are you ok?

Nick: *groans*

Coach: who are you to him?

Miley: his girlfriend

Coach: could you call his parents?

Miley: yeah *dials a number*

**THE JONES HOME**

Joe: hello?

Miley: Joe I need you to meet me at the hospital!

Joe: what? *worried* what happened?

Miley: meet me at the hospital and bring your parents I'll explain everything there

Joe: alright *hangs up* mom! Dad!

Denise: what's wrong?

Joe: I don't know yet Miley just told me to meet her at the hospital and she'll explain everything there

Paul: let's go!

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Miley: where are they?

Paul: *walks into the door and up to the front desk* Jones?

Miley: *looks up and walks up to them* they're with me

Receptionist: alright

Denise: *walks back with Miley to the waiting room* what happened?

Miley: Nick had a baseball game, he tripped and hurt himself

Joe: did something serious happen?

Miley: I don't know yet the doctor hasn't said anything all I know is he has a lot of cuts and bruises

Denise: oh my! *covers her mouth with her hand*

Paul: how long have you been here, Miley?

Miley: half an hour *phone rings, walks away and answers it* hello?

Billy: where are you?

Miley: I'm sorry I'm not home yet I'm at the hospital

Billy: *worried* what happened?

Miley: Nick's in the hospital he got hurt during his baseball game

Billy: you can stay as long as you want but you need to come home

Miley: I know dad I'll be home before curfew

Billy: tell Nick to feel better and we'll pray for him

Miley: ok thanks dad *hangs up and walks back*

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Doctor: *walks into the waiting room* Jones family?

Paul: *stands up* that's us

Doctor: Nick is fine just some cuts and bruises it was a good idea to bring him here right away he sprained his leg he'll be fine he just needs a few weeks to recover

Denise: can we go see him?

Doctor: yeah just be careful with his leg *walks away*

Paul: thank you Miley

Miley: I just did all I could

Denise: do you wanna see him first?

Miley: no it's okay you can go first

Paul: ok *walks away with Denise to Nick's room*

Joe: really Miley thanks

Miley: *sits down next to him* I was so scared when Nick hit the ground

Joe: wow that's a way to spend your first baseball game *sarcastic*

Miley: I know

Joe: the doctor said he was fine Miley calm down

Miley: I can't, until I see him

Joe: wanna go before me?

Miley: no you can go before me

Joe: if you say so

**AFTER JOE WENT TO SEE NICK, MILEY WALKS INTO HIS ROOM**

Miley: *standing by the door* hey

Nick: hey come here *pats the space next to him*

Miley: *walks over and sits next to him*are you ok?

Nick: I'm fine I'm just gonna be on crutches for a few weeks

Miley: does it hurt?

Nick: if I move it yeah but I'm on pills so it doesn't

Miley: good

Nick: Miley I'm fine

Miley: when can you leave?

Nick: tonight my parents are signing the papers now

Miley: ok want me to help you up?

Nick: yeah grab my crutches please and thanks

Miley: I'm just being a good girlfriend

Nick: no it's just who you are

Miley: *smiles and grabs his crutches*

**SATURDAY WITH JEMI AT THEIR DATE**

Joe: are you ok?

Demi: yeah there's just something I wanna tell you I just can't get it out

Joe: just tell me what's the worst that could happen?

Demi: alright *takes a deep breath* Joe you and I have been going out for almost a year now and there's something I really wanna tell you

Joe: what is it?

Demi: I…love you

Joe: you love me?

Demi: yeah

Joe: I'm glad you said that because I love you too

Demi: really?

Joe: yeah *smiles* we have been going out for almost a year

Demi: *smiles* I was so nervous to tell you cause I thought you would never love me back

Joe: Demi it's impossible to not love a girl like you

Demi: *smiles*

**A MONTH LATER**

Nick: *walks into school with a cast and walks up to Miley* hey

Miley: hey how long do you need to have your cast on?

Nick: three weeks then I can play baseball again

Miley: Nick…

Nick: I won't push it

Miley: good

Nick: I gotta go talk to my coach about this *kisses her cheek and whispers: stop worrying and walks away*

Demi: stop worrying he'll be fine

Joe: we're taking care of him

Miley: I know you are I worry a lot even though I know he's fine

Demi: it's just who she is

**LUNCH WITH TUCAS**

Oliver: I talked to Selena today

Lucas: what happened?

Oliver: she said I could hang out with her again when she gets her life straight

Lucas: ok

Oliver: she's sitting with us today halfway through lunch, you don't mind do you?

Lucas: no

**WITH NILEY AND JEMI**

Selena: *walks up to them* Miley and Demi, can I talk to you?

Miley: um…sure

Demi: yeah *walks out of the cafeteria with Selena and Miley*

Selena: *turns around and faces them* I wanna ask you guys something

Miley: what is it?

Selena: would you give me a second chance?

Demi: I really think you've changed so yeah

Miley: I agree with Demi

Selena: thank you *hugs them*

Demi and Miley: *hugs her back and breaks away*

Selena: I have to go talk to Lilly

Miley: are you friends again?

Selena: we'll see bye *walks away from them and sits in Lully's table*

Lilly: oh hi

Selena: hey, Lucas you don't mind, do you?

Lucas: no I was gonna leave anyway *kisses Lilly's cheek, whispers: good luck and walks away to his friends*

Lilly: so…

Selena: you know when I told you that I could try to be friends with you when I get my life straight

Lilly: yeah

Selena: well Miley and Demi agreed to give me a second chance I think I can give you one

Lilly: really?

Selena: yeah

Lilly: thank you so much! *hugs her*

Selena: *laughs and hugs her back* you're welcome

**WITH DEMI AND MILEY AT THEIR TABLE**

Demi: looks like today is a day for second chances

Miley: yeah

Nick: what do you mean?

Miley: well Demi and I gave Selena a second chance…

Demi: and Selena gave Lilly a second chance

Joe: so they're friends again

Demi: I'm guessing

Miley: it's good though at least she has people she can go through this with

Demi: yeah Miley you became soft

Miley: that just means I'm back

Demi: yay! *hugs her*

Miley: thanks Demi you can let go now

Demi: *lets go* well then

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Lilly: *walks up to Miley* hey

Miley: *turns around* um…can I help you?

Lilly: I just came over here to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Lucas

Miley: you don't mean that

Lilly: yes I do I really am s-

Miley: no what I meant is when you ruined my relationship with Lucas I got Nick and you got Lucas so don't be sorry about that you actually did something good

Lilly: do you forgive me though?

Miley: yeah *sees Nick waving for her to come over* Lilly I'll see you tomorrow *grabs her bag and walks over to Nick*

Lilly: thanks Miley!

Miley: *turns around, waves and smiles at her*

**THEY START WALKING HOME**

Nick: are you two friends now?

Miley: *turns to him* not exactly

Nick: it's good thing you're giving her a second chance

Miley: yeah

Nick: and I wanna thank you for giving me second chance

Miley: I felt you really have changed so I took a chance

Nick: was I the hardest to give a second chance?

Miley: not the hardest but I was afraid I would get hurt again

Nick: Miley you know I wouldn't

Miley: of course I do *unsure, she walks up the steps of her house* I'll see you tomorrow

Nick: *kisses her* bye *walks away*

Miley: *walks into her house and slides down the door with her head in her hands*

Tish: are you ok, bad day at school? *sits down next to her*

Miley: *looks up* I just lied to Nick

Tish: what happened?

Miley: well Nick asked me if I believe that he would never hurt me again and I wasn't sure if he would never hurt me but I said yes

Tish: why?

Miley: I guess I was scared

Tish: Miley there's nothing wrong with telling the truth

Miley: I know but I don't want Nick to feel like I don't trust him

Tish: I know sweetie but he'll understand *stands up* call Nick and set him straight

Miley: ok *stands up and goes upstairs, dials Nick's number*

**WITH NICK AT HOME**

Nick: *answers his phone* hey Miley

Miley: look Nick do you think you can come over to my house I really wanna talk to you

Nick: is something wrong?

Miley: no it's just really important

Nick: ok I'll be there *hangs up*

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Nick: *rings the doorbell*

Tish: *opens the door* hello Nick

Nick: uh Miley wanted to talk to me

Tish: you can go up

Nick: thank you Mrs. Adams *goes upstairs and into Miley's room*

Miley: *turns around* hey

Nick: you wanted to talk?

Miley: yeah look don't be mad but I kinda lied to you

Nick: about?

Miley: when you asked me if I believed that you wouldn't hurt me again

Nick: so your answer is no?

Miley: well I wasn't sure and I got afraid

Nick: *walks over to her* afraid of what?

Miley: that you would get mad

Nick: well I'm not *places his hand on her cheek*I know it was hard for you to trust me…

Miley: it's not that I don't trust you and I… don't know *hugs him*

Nick: *hugs her back* Miley your making it harder for yourself I'm not mad at you

Miley: *looks up* you're not?

Nick: no

Miley: you do know I trust you right?

Nick: do you?

Miley: yes

Nick: *phone rings* hello?

Denise: where are you?

Nick: I'm sorry mom Miley needed me

Miley: give me the phone

Nick: Miley wants to talk to you *hands the phone over to her*

Miley: *takes it and puts it on her ear* I had to talk to Nick I'm sorry if it's too late

Denise: just tell him to come home and its okay Miley

Miley: ok bye *hangs up and gives Nick his phone back* there you're not in trouble

Nick: thank you *kisses her* I gotta go

Miley: bye

Nick: that's it?

Miley: *kisses him* go before your mom changes her mind

Nick: alright *leaves*

Tish: *walks in* how did it go?

Miley: it went fine he wasn't mad at me

Tish: see?

Miley: I know mom next time I'll tell the truth

Tish: good girl now get ready for dinner *walks out*

Miley: ok

**SATURDAY THREE WEEKS LATER**

Miley: *phone rings* hey Nick

Nick: how'd you know it was me?

Miley: you call me every time we're not together

Nick: well I have great news

Miley: really?

Nick: yeah

Miley: what is it?

Nick: I'm getting my cast off today

Miley: yay!

Nick: I have more good news

Miley: what is it?

Nick: I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate

Miley: really? *stands up and hits her knee on the table* ow!

Nick: you ok?

Miley: yeah *sits back down*

Demi: what happened?

Selena: are you ok?

Nick: is that Selena?

Miley: yeah we're at star bucks

Nick: oh well I'm taking you out tonight

Miley: ok

Nick: pick you up at seven?

Miley: where are we going?

Nick: does it matter?

Miley: Nick, I hate surprises

Nick: just wear something beautiful like you always do

Miley: *blushes* thanks I'll see you at seven

Nick: are you blushing?

Miley: no! Bye *hangs up*

Demi: you have a date tonight?

Miley: yes

Selena: wanna tell us why you were blushing?

Miley: it's nothing *smiles*

Demi: oh?

Miley: can we just go shopping?

Selena: I'm up for that

Miley: of course you are

Selena: every girl likes to go shopping

Miley: not every girl

Selena: why are we going?

Miley: I have a date I wanna look pretty

Demi: I'm pretty sure even if you're wearing something completely disgusting Nick will still say you're pretty

Selena: I agree with Demi

Miley: can we just go? *blushes*

Demi: someone's blushing!

Miley: shut up! *stands up* lets go

**LATER AT MILEY'S HOUSE**

Selena: I miss hanging out at your place

Miley: it was so much fun!

Demi: we would always go into your mom's room and take all her make up and put them on

Selena: I love makeovers

Miley: good cause I need your help later

Selena: it's what girlfriends are for

Demi: yeah no matter what

Miley: thanks

**6:00**

Miley: *walks into her closet*

Selena: I can't believe we spent two hours at the mall and you didn't get anything

Miley: I'm sorry! I remembered I had another dress in my closet!

Demi: isn't this your second date?

Miley: yeah! We couldn't really go out while he was in a cast *walks out of her closet* what do you think?

Selena: spin

Miley: *spins* happy?

Demi: no

Selena: eh

Miley: *walks back into her closet*

Selena: what are we doing after this?

Demi: her makeup and hair

Selena: ok let me grab my make up bag

Miley: you can grab the one on my dresser!

Selena: ok *opens her dresser* wow

Demi: yeah

Miley: *walks out* how about this? *spins*

Demi: yes!

Selena: *turns around* that one's pretty

Miley: ok let's start *sits down in front of her dresser* Demi, do you have a date with Joe this weekend?

Demi: yeah

Miley: need help?

Demi: duh!

Selena: can I come?

Demi: yeah

**6:45**

Miley: Selena my hair is done

Selena: no its not!

Demi: Miley stop moving your gonna ruin your make up

Miley: fine *stops fidgeting*

**7:00**

Nick: *stops the car in front of Miley's house and walks up her door, knocks*

Billy: *opens the door* hey Nick, come in

Nick: thank you *walks in*

Miley: hey *walks down the stairs and stops in front of him*

Nick: *places his hands on her waist, completely unaware of her father's presence* you look beautiful

Billy: *clears his throat*

Nick: *takes his hands off her and steps away* you ready to go?

Miley: yeah *grabs her purse* bye daddy *kisses his cheek and walks out with Nick*

Nick: *opens the car door for her*

Miley: *gets in*

Nick: *gets in also*

Miley: you're driving?

Nick: yeah problem?

Miley: no I just thought that Joe was driving us

Nick: not this time *starts driving*

Miley: where are we going?

Nick: you remember on our first date I promised you something?

Miley: which one?

Nick: the dinner one

Miley: oh is it your favorite restaurant?

Nick: yeah, do you mind?

Miley: no, I don't wanna be one of those girlfriends where everything has to be my way

Nick: would you ever believe that that's the first time I ever heard that?

Miley: no offense but yes

Nick: *laughs* I don't mind plus I've only had 2 girlfriends

Miley: why?

Nick: what do you mean? *parks the car in front of the restaurant, gets out of the car and opens Miley's door*

Miley: *gets out* thanks

Nick: *walks into the restaurant and sits down* so…?

Miley: so what?

Nick: what do you mean when you asked why I've only had 2 girlfriends?

Miley: oh I mean you're a great guy so why is it that you've only gone out with two girls?

Nick: I don't know maybe because out of the girls I've asked out only two girls said yes

Miley: seriously?

Nick: why do you find that surprising?

Miley: like I said you're a great guy

Nick: you would say that because you're my girlfriend

Miley: no I say that because I'm your best friend

Nick: so what your saying is you don't wanna be my girlfriend?

Miley: no I'm not saying that at all

Nick: *laughs* fine by me *winks*

Miley: *giggles* since when have you been a flirt?

Nick: *shrugs*


	6. Chapter 6

**AFTER THEY ATE**

Nick: you ready to go?

Miley: I wanna show you something first

Nick: what is it?

Miley: I'm not gonna tell you

Nick: please?

Miley: no

Nick: tell me where it is because I'm driving

Miley: no you're not I am

Nick: why?

Miley: it ruins the surprise

Nick: you are not driving my car

Miley: Nick please?

Nick: no

Miley: please? *puppy dog face*

Nick: no I am not falling for that anymore

Miley: you always say that but you fall for it anyway

Nick: not this time

Miley: *gets an idea* Nick?

Nick: yeah?

Miley: *gets up and sits on his lap* please Nick?

Nick: *gulps* Miley what are you doing?

Miley: nothing *smiles innocently*

Nick: Miley you're not flirting your way into this *thinks: she's off to a good start…no! What am I saying?*

Miley: oh? *kisses him*

Nick: *kisses back thinking: no! No! No! And pulls away* you're not driving my car

Miley: oh I'm not?

Nick: no

Miley: *kisses him deeply and grabs his keys from his pocket, pulls away and gets up holding his keys* I think I am

Nick: how did you…?

Miley: *grabs her purse* cause you're a guy

Nick: *stands up* just because I'm a guy I fall for you easily?

Miley: yes

Nick: you're driving me crazy

Miley: I know

Nick: I'll let you drive my car just don't do anything to it

Miley: I won't

**AT THE SECRET PLACE**

Miley: *stops the car and gives Nick his keys back* there, I didn't wreck your "baby" *gets out of the car*

Nick: *gets out, comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her* are you talking about the car or you? *kisses her cheek*

Miley: *rolls her eyes, unwraps his hand from his waist, takes his hand and walks towards the lake*

Nick: why are we here?

Miley: I wanna show you something

Nick: what is it?

Miley: you'll see when we get there *walks into the woods*

Nick: why are we going into the woods?

Miley: because there's a place I go to that I have to go through the woods don't worry nothing ever happens here

Nick: Miley you're making me worry about you

Miley: why? *trips on a rock*

Nick: *falls on top of her* that's why and I'm worried about the fact that you go here alone all by yourself

Miley: *looks up at him* I usually go here in the morning not in the dark I'm too scared

Nick: good

Miley: you think you can get off me?

Nick: *laughs* alright *gets off her and helps her up* your dress is ruined

Miley: *brushes herself off* I know thanks to you

Nick: *brings her closer grabbing onto her waist* you still look beautiful

Miley: thanks *smiles and blushes a little*

Nick: *looks into her eyes and kisses her*

Miley: *pulls away and gets out of his grip and takes his hand* let's go before get in trouble and miss my curfew

Nick: alright

**WHEN THEY GOT THERE**

Miley: *walks past some branches and into a meadow*

Nick: why did you bring me here?

Miley: you showed me your place this is mine

Nick: oh wow how did you find this place?

Miley: I was walking around all sad and I found this place

Nick: why were you feeling sad?

Miley: um… *walks over to a box and takes out a blanket and lays it on the ground and sits on it, pats the space next to her and looks up at Nick*

Nick: *chuckles and sits next to her*

Miley: do you still wanna know why I came here?

Nick: yes

Miley: what time is it?

Nick: *looks at his watch* 9:30 why?

Miley: what? I have to go home! *stands up*

Nick: so you're not gonna tell me

Miley: how bout I meet you here tomorrow around 8

Nick: alright *stands up and walks back to the car*

**THE NEXT DAY AT NICK'S HOUSE**

Nick: *wakes up by the sound of his alarm, goes up and goes downstairs to the kitchen* hey mom

Denise: *turns around* hey sweetie you're up early

Nick: I'm meeting Miley some place early

Denise: what time are you meeting her?

Nick: around 8

Denise: want breakfast?

Nick: no I'll take Miley out for breakfast later I'm gonna go take a shower

Denise: alright

Nick: *goes upstairs and into the shower*

**LATER AT THE MEADOWS**

Miley: *sighs and walks into the woods*

Nick: *pulls his car up to the sidewalk and walks into the woods*

Miley: *hears noises behind her, stops and listens*

Nick: *comes up behind her and hugs her from, lays her head on her shoulder* hey

Miley: *breathes out* don't do that!

Nick: sorry *kisses her cheek* better?

Miley: a little bit *turns around and wraps his arm around his neck*

Nick: *kisses her*

Miley: *kisses him back thinking: he's making it a little bit easier for me but I'm still nervous about this and pulls away, takes his hand* come on *walks into the meadow*

Nick: can I know now?

Miley: I came here because I missed you and this was the only place I could go to that didn't bring back any memories about us *sits down on the blanket they left last night*

Nick: *sits next to her* oh

Miley: and I wanted to go here because I wanted to tell you something

Nick: what?

Miley: *faces him and inhales* Nick, I … um

Nick: Miley you have nothing to be nervous about you know you can tell me anything

Miley: well I…um I kinda um *sighs and mumbles* love you

Nick: what?

Miley: Nick I…love…..you

Nick: you do?

Miley: yeah *looks down*

Nick: *lifts her head up* I love you too

Miley: *her face lights up* really?

Nick: *smiles* yeah *kisses her passionately*

Miley: *smiles through the kiss and kisses him back*

Nick: *pulls away and leans his forehead on hers*

Miley: *pecks his lips as her stomach growls, laughs*

Nick: hungry?

Miley: starving I didn't have breakfast yet

Nick: good

Miley: good?

Nick: because I'm taking you out to breakfast

Miley: where?

Nick: IHOP

Miley: I haven't been there in a while *stands up and her bracelet slides off her wrist and falls into a puddle* aww

Nick: *laughs and picks it up and gives it back to her*

Miley: *dries it off and puts it back on* so IHOP?

Nick: yeah *intertwines their hands and starts walking back*

Miley: *smiles at him and slightly leans on him*

Nick: *let's go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist*

**AT IHOP**

Miley: *looking at her menu* what are you getting?

Nick: pancakes, you?

Miley: an omelet

Nick: what kind?

Miley: ham and cheese

Waiter: *walks over to them* what can I get for you?

Miley: ham and cheese omelet and a strawberry milkshake

Nick: pancakes with bacon and sausage and iced tea

Waiter: alright I'll get that for you *grabs their menus and walks away*

Nick: so I wanna ask you something

Miley: *leans forward* what?

Nick: how long have you ever wanted to tell me that you love me?

Miley: do you believe in love at first sight?

Nick: *looks her in the eyes* yeah

Miley: there's your answer *phone beeps, takes it out of her pocket and checks it: hey girlie, what happened? –Demi*

Nick: who texted you?

Miley: Demi she wanted to know what happened cause I called her today to talk about what I was gonna tell you

Nick: you told her?

Miley: I had to I was nervous and I couldn't call you

Nick: true what would she know?

Miley: she told Joe that she loves her

Nick: really?

Miley: yeah and I told her if it didn't go well I would blame her and she told me to blame myself

Nick: why?

Waiter: here's your food *places the plates and drinks in front of them* anything else you need?

Miley: maybe later for dessert?

Nick: yeah

Waiter: alright *walks away*

Nick: you were saying?

Miley: because I gave her the advice she needed to tell Joe that she loves her then if something goes wrong it's technically my fault

Nick: *laughs* I thought you were starving

Miley: I am! *takes a bite of her food, mouth full* I love omelets *chews and swallows* sorry

Nick: miles its fine *takes a bite* I don't need you to always act like a girl

Miley: good cause I don't *takes a sip of her milkshake*

**AFTER BREAKFAST AT NICK'S HOUSE**

Miley: *sitting on Nick's lap*

Nick: so what do you wanna do today?

Miley: I don't know *kisses him*

Nick: hmm…or we could just to that all day

Miley: *hits him playfully* Nick! *gets off of him and sits next to him*

Nick: sorry *wraps his arm around her*

Kevin: *walks downstairs* hey guys

Miley: Kevin? I didn't know you came back

Kevin: Nick didn't tell you

Miley: no! *hits him and hugs Kevin*

Nick: remind me always tell you next time, ow!

Kevin: suck it up

Miley: *hits him* don't be mean! *sits next to Nick*

Kevin: ow! You hit hard!

Miley: I know I just seem delicate because I'm very sensitive

Joe: tell me about it

Miley: *throws a pillow at him and gives him a "shut up" look*

Joe: sorry *walks into the kitchen*

Nick: what is he talking about?

Miley: nothing *lies*

Nick: Miley what is it?

Kevin: I'll leave you guys to talk *walks into the kitchen*

Miley: Nick, it's only gonna make you feel bad

Nick: tell me

Miley: *sighs* whenever I felt sad I go to Demi

Nick: what does Joe have to do with that?

Miley: one time Demi wasn't home so I decided to walk then Joe found me

Nick: why didn't you come to me?

Miley: well…

Nick: was I the reason why you wanted to talk to Demi?

Miley: um…..yea

Nick: you can still talk to me

Miley: I know but I couldn't talk to you

Nick: why?

Miley: because it was too hard

Nick: oh

Miley: are we ok?

Nick: yeah *kisses her*

Miley: *kisses back*

Nick: *pulls away* I love you

Miley: I love you too

**IN THE KITCHEN JOE AND KEVIN ARE WHISPERING**

Kevin: I love you?

Joe: what's wrong with that?

Kevin: how long have they been dating?

Joe: I don't know I don't keep track

Kevin: aren't they a little too young to be saying that?

Joe: Demi and I say it

Kevin: you're older

Joe: how old were you when you first said I love you to someone?

Kevin: I was 16

Joe: Nick's 16

Kevin: *sighs* I know

Joe: nothing's gonna go wrong between them

**WITH NILEY IN NICK'S ROOM**

Miley: *playing the guitar*

Nick: what are you playing?

Miley: nothing *humming*

Nick: Miley how many songs have you written?

Miley: a lot it depends on the subject

Nick: what about us?

Miley: a bunch like 5 or 6 you?

Nick: same

Miley: what other songs do you write about?

Nick: they're mostly about you, you?

Miley: *smiles* same I wrote a song just for fun

Nick: can I hear it?

Miley: sure *Starts playing*

Seems like we're holdin' on forever  
>Just gotta let it go<br>Times up, you pushed me to surrender  
>Who knows, what happens now, whatever<br>Wherever the wind blows  
>And I'm there as long as we're together<br>Alright..  
>Lets have the time of our lives<br>Like there no one else around  
>Just throw your hands up high<br>Even when they try to take us down  
>We'll have the time of our lives<br>'Til the lights burn out  
>Lets laugh until we cry<br>Life is only what you make it now  
>Lets have the time of our lives!<br>Dreamers, don't care if it's right  
>I think I'm really into you<br>Restless, let's leave it all behind  
>Crazy, when you cross my mind<br>Oh the trouble we could get into  
>so what, let's just give this a try<br>Alright...  
>Lets have the time of our lives<br>Like there no one else around  
>Just throw your hands up high<br>Even when they try to take us down  
>We'll have the time of our lives<br>'Til the lights burn out  
>Lets laugh until we cry<br>Life is only what you make it now  
>Lets have the time of our lives!<br>What are we waitin' for?  
>Take that chance<br>Now's all we've got for sure  
>Lets have the time of our lives<br>Like there no one else around  
>Just throw your hands up high<br>Even when they try to take us down  
>We'll have the time of our lives<br>'Til the lights burn out  
>Lets laugh until we cry<br>Life is only what you make it now  
>Lets have the time of our lives!<p>

Nick: are you sure you wrote this just for fun?

Miley: I wrote it a long time ago like 8th grade

Nick: why? *suspicious*

Miley: what do you think it's about?

Nick: you wrote it in 8th grade and we kind of broke away

Miley: it's a remembrance song

Nick: I think that belongs in the 'us' category

Miley: yeah

Nick: we're never gonna forget about that are we?

Miley: unfortunately not

Nick: it's possible though right?

Miley: yeah *smiles a little*

Nick: you do forgive me though right?

Miley: yeah

Nick: thank you *kisses her*

**WITH JOE AND KEVIN IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Kevin: where did they go?

Joe: probably upstairs

Kevin: upstairs?

Joe: yeah they always hang out in Nick's room and before you overreact they don't do anything mom lets them be up there

Kevin: oh I was gonna say

Joe: they don't do anything they just talk

**IN NICK'S ROOM**

Niley: *kissing*

Miley: *phone rings, she pulls away and answers it* hello?

Demi: what happened?

Miley: I love him, he loves me

Nick: *kisses her and whispers* I'll be right back *walks out*

Demi: I told you

Miley: no I gave you the advice so I told myself? *thinks about it* yeah

Demi: *laughs* don't worry I'm as confused as you

Miley: is that the only reason you called?

Demi: no I was wondering if you wanna go to Bertucci's with me and Selena for lunch

Miley: yeah let me tell Nick

Demi: you can bring Nick if you want, bring Joe too

Miley: what about Selena?

Demi: she's coming with Oliver

Miley: alright I'll tell Nick and your lover

Nick: *walks in as she says "lover"* who?

Miley: *laughs* bye dems I gotta explain why I said lover to Nick

Demi: Joe's not my lover! Shut up! *hangs up*

Miley: *laughs* Demi wants to know if you and Joe wanna go to Bertucci's

Nick: its fine with me ask Joe

Miley: *goes downstairs to the living room with Nick* hey Joe

Joe: hi Miley what's up?

Miley: wanna come to star bucks with me, Demi-

Joe: yes!

**AT BERTUCCI'S **

Demi: where are they?

Selena: be patient

Demi: I'm starving

Miley: *from behind her* calm down drama queen we're here *sits down across Olena with Nick*

Joe: *sits next to Demi and picks up a menu* so what are you ordering?

Demi: anything but lasagna

Miley: I hate their lasagna

Selena: I know!

Demi: your mom's is better

Miley: yeah it is

Oliver: so what are you getting Sel?

Selena: I don't know yet

Miley: does anyone know what their getting?

Everyone: no

Miley: why don't we just get pizza?

Demi: that's a good idea

Selena: pick a topping

Niley: Italian sausage

Jemi: pepperoni

Olena: mushrooms

Demi: *looking at the menu* we might as well get the Pucillo

Miley: does that have everything we want?

Demi: yeah

Waiter: what can I get for you?

Demi: the Pucillo

Waiter: drinks?

Miley: hot chocolate

Selena: three hot chocolates

Nick: diet coke

Oliver: same

Joe: iced tea

Waiter: alright *grabs their menus and walks away*

Demi: *texts Miley and Selena under the table, text: I need to tell you guys something come over my house later*

Joe: *looks down and whispers to her* what are you doing?

Demi: *hides her phone* nothing

Joe: who were you texting?

Miley and Selena: me

Joe: why would you text them if you're sitting right across from each other?

Selena: she does it when she wants to tell us something

Miley: that you don't need to know about

Demi: exactly

Nick: can we know?

Oliver: yeah can we?

Miley and Selena: *share glances* no

Nick: why?

Miley: this might sound mean but it doesn't have anything to do with you

Selena: no offense

Waiter: here are your drinks *places them on their table* your pizza will be ready in 5 mins *walks away*

Miley: *takes a sip of her hot chocolate* mmmm I love hot chocolate

Nick: *whispers to her* and I love you

Miley: *smiles*

Selena: what's up with that smile?

Miley: nothing

Demi: uh huh

Miley: shut up

Selena: what?

Demi: she didn't tell you?

Miley: I just told him today and I kinda lost your number

Selena: it's alright miles I'll give it to you later but you can tell me now

Miley: I told Nick I love him

Selena: really? Aww

Waiter: *places the pizza in front of them* here you go *walks away*

Selena: *grabs one* mmm

Nick: *reaches his hand for one*

Miley: *slaps his hand* ladies first

Nick: ow *pulls his hand back*

Miley and Demi: *grabs a slice*

Boys: *grabs a slice*

Miley: *bites her pizza* ow

Nick: what happened?

Selena and Demi: she burned her tongue

Miley: yeah what they said

Nick: drink then

Miley: I have hot chocolate

Nick: here *pushes his drink to her*

Miley: thanks *sips his drink*

Selena: EW!

Miley: what?

Selena: you share spit

Miley: it's like kissing

**AFTER LUNCH AT THE MALL**

Joe: why are we at the mall?

Nick: cause we have girlfriends

Oliver: and they dragged us here

Joe: ah

Demi: suck it up

Selena: here *gives Oliver her purse*

Miley: *holding hands with Nick* don't worry I'm not gonna make you hold my bags

Nick: good

Selena: that's because she's not as girly as me

Miley: it's like this from girly to not: me, Demi then Selena

Demi: yup

Joe: please tell me your not gonna make me carry anything

Demi: if I need you to, like one or two

Joe: alright

Miley: ooh! Forever 21! *walks into the store*

Selena: I love forever 21! *walks in after her*

Joe: aren't you gonna go after them?

Demi: no I might go later

Joe: alright *sits on a bench outside the store*

Demi: *sits next to him*

Nick: *phone beeps, text: I'll be out in half an hour tops then we could get converses –Miley*

**INSIDE THE STORE**

Miley: *text: alright how bout I meet you there, texts him back: ok* hey Sel how long are you gonna be here?

Selena: I don't know I feel like having a shopping spree

Miley: *laughs* you don't being by yourself right? Cause I'm meeting Nick to buy converse

Selena: yeah get Demi when you go though

Miley: alright *pays for the clothes she's holding and walks out of the store* hey dems you mind keeping Sel company

Demi: where are you going?

Miley: converse store

Demi: alright *to Joe* you wanna come?

Joe: sure

Miley: we'll meet you at the parking lot

Demi: an hour?

Miley: sure *walks away*

**WITH NICK**

Nick: *looking through pairs of shoes*

Miley: *comes up behind him and covers his eyes* guess who?

Nick: *smiles* give me a clue

Miley: she's very pretty and she loves you

Nick: my mom?

Miley: Nick!

Nick: *laughs and turns around* hey mile *kisses her*

Miley: hey see anything?

Nick: not really

Miley: we're meeting everybody in an hour at the parking lot

Nick: ok

Miley: I'll be right back *walks over to the counter*

Cashier: may I help you?

Miley: I ordered a pair of shoes and I wanna get them

Cashier: alright do you have the receipt for it?

Miley: yeah *gives it to him*

Cashier: ok *walks to the back*

Nick: *walks up to her* what are you doing?

Miley: getting shoes

Nick: you bought some?

Miley: yeah they have more shoes online

Nick: oh *brings out a pair of shoes*

Miley: I like those

Cashier: here you go *gives it to her*

Miley: *opens the box*thanks how much are they?

Cashier: $40

Nick: how much are these?

Cashier: the same

**THEY PAID FOR IT AND WALKED OUT**

Nick: why did you buy online?

Miley: they didn't have the color I wanted and the cashier said to look online

Nick: oh we still have half an hour what do you wanna do?

Miley: I'm thirsty could we go to the food court?

Nick: yeah

**AT THE FOOD COURT**

Nick: what do you want? I'm paying

Miley: thanks *walks over to dunkin donuts* one medium hot white chocolate

Cashier: alright that'll be $3.60

Nick: *gives her $4*

Miley: thanks I'll pay you back *hands it to the cashier* keep the change

Cashier: thanks *goes and makes her drink*

Nick: no it's fine

Miley: are you sure?

Nick: yeah its only $4 don't worry about it

Miley: alright if you say so *grabs her drink and starts walking back to the parking lot*

Nick: are you really cold?

Miley: a little bit

**OUTSIDE AT THE PARKING LOT**

Selena: where are they?

Oliver: why are you in a hurry?

Selena: I'm tired and I'm cold

Oliver: *opens his arms*

Selena: *laughs and hugs him* you feel warm!

Oliver: *laughs and kisses her forehead*

Miley: hey guys

Selena: *breaks away from Oliver* have you seen Demi?

Miley: wasn't she with you?

Selena: She and Joe went off somewhere

Demi: *walks up to them* we're here let's go I'm freezing!

**IN SEPARATE CARS WITH MILEY AND SELENA**

Miley and Selena: *text: get dropped off at my house k? –Demi* can you drop me off at Demi's?

Oliver and Nick: sure

**IN FRONT OF DEMI'S HOUSE**

Nick: *stops the car* here you go

Miley: thank you *kisses him*

Nick: *holds her cheek, keeping her there*

Miley: *pulls away and smiles* I'll call you later *pecks his lips and gets out, walks up to Demi's door turns around and waves at Nick*

Nick: *waves back and drives away*

Miley: *knocks on the door*

Demi: *opens it* hey *lets her in*

Miley: *walks in* is Selena here?

Demi: not yet I have hot chocolate

Miley: good cause I'm freezing

Demi's mom: *walks in the living room with a tray* here you go girls *places the tray on the coffee table*

Miley: thanks Mrs. Santiago*takes a cup and drinks some of it*

Demi: thanks mom *grabs one*

Demi's mom: you're welcome *walks upstairs*

**DOORBELL RINGS**

Demi: I'll get it! *opens the door* hey Bell

Selena: hey *walks in* I'm freezing! *sits down next to Miley and grabs a cup*

Miley: so Dem why did you want us to come here?

Demi: I need your help on something

Selena: what is it?

Demi: well me and Joe's anniversary is this weekend and I need your help

Miley: of course

Selena: whatever you need

Demi: first, help me pick out a gift

Selena: how would we know what Joe likes?

Demi: Miley you've known Joe longer than we have and you used to date him

Selena: you used to date Joe?

Miley: yeah for like a month then we broke up

Demi: it was before Joe and I dated

Miley: like 2 months before

Selena: does Nick know?

Miley: I never told him

Demi: we're the only ones that know

Selena: you are gonna tell him, right?

Miley: um…maybe

Demi: it's been almost a year since you and Joe dated, don't you ever think of telling him?

Miley: I will just not now

Selena: back to Demi's anniversary, when do you wanna go shopping?

Demi: there's a half a day on Wednesday we can go then

Miley: alright

Demi: don't tell anyone

Selena and Miley: we won't

Selena: is that it?

Demi: yeah I'll drive us to the mall Wednesday

Miley: alright

**AFTER SCHOOL WEDNESDAY IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL**

Miley: where's Demi?

Selena: she'll be here

Nick: hey mile

Miley: hi

Oliver: hey Sel

Selena: hi

Nick: where are you going?

Miley: the mall

Oliver: why?

Selena: um…*looks at Miley*

Miley: Demi has a date this weekend we're shopping with her

Nick: ok

Oliver: alright I'll call you later *kisses Selena on her cheek and walks away*

Nick: *kisses Miley and walks away*

Miley: I love being in a relationship

Selena: I know it's wonderful

Demi: *stops the car in front of them* come on chicas

Selena and Miley: *laughs and gets in the car*

**AT THE MALL**

Demi: *walks into a store with Selena and Miley* so Miley what do you think Joe would like?

Miley: I don't know SpongeBob?

Demi: Amb

Miley: sorry! He wears a lot of big watches

Demi: true when we were shopping yesterday he pointed one out to me

Selena: where?

Demi: come on I'll show you

**THEY WALK OUT OF THE STORE AND INTO A MEN'S JEWELRY STORE**

Demi: *looks through the glass and points at one of the watches, to the sales person* can I see that one?

Salesperson: sure *takes it out of the glass and gives it to her*

Demi: this is it

Miley: it looks cool

Selena: yeah get it

Demi: how much is it?

Salesperson: um…$60

Miley: wow

Selena: I think you should do something to make it special

Miley: yeah like carve something on it that makes him remember you

Demi: that would be a good idea

Salesperson: we could do that for you

Demi: oh really could it be ready by this Friday?

Salesperson: yeah you can come pick it up at 3

Demi: that's great could you carve this on it? *draws something on a piece of paper and shows it to him*

Salesperson: yeah of course

Demi: thanks should I pay it now or Friday?

Salesperson: you can pay it on Friday

Demi: alright

Selena: how are you getting the money?

Demi: I have a job and I saved a lot of money

Miley: alright

Demi: ok *to the salesperson* I'll be back Friday

Salesperson: ok I'll have it ready *walks away*

**AT HOME WITH SELENA**

Selena: *singing and dancing to teenage dream, phone rings* hello?

Oliver: hey Sel

Selena: hey Oliver what's up?

Oliver: I wanna know if you wanna go out this weekend

Selena: sure what time?

Oliver: I'll pick you up at 7:30

Selena: ok bye *hangs up and goes downstairs* hey mom what are you doing here? I thought you were on a business trip

Mandy: I was but I got a two week off so we can spend some time together

Selena: oh ok *confused*

Mandy: how about this weekend?

Selena: I can't I'm going on a date

Mandy: with who?

Selena: Oliver

Mandy: who's he? I need to meet him

Selena: you could've met him when he came over for dinner two weeks ago, but no you had to go to a stupid meeting!

Mandy: what do you want me to do? It's my job!

Selena: You have a job here too! Don't forget your mom first!

Mandy: I'm so-

Selena: save it! I'm tired of hearing you're sorry but you never do anything about it! *goes upstairs and slams her door*

Mandy: *sighs and knocks on her door* Selena!

Selena: go away! Leave me alone! *crying*

Mandy: *sighs and walks downstairs*


	7. Chapter 7

**AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY IN CHORUS**

Miley: hey Sel

Selena: hi *looks down*

Miley: something wrong?

Selena: I had a fight with my mom

Miley: oh I'm sorry Sel

Selena: its fine I just want her to be around more often

Miley: give her time she'll come around

Selena: it's been 2 years Miley

Miley: maybe she wants to make things right with you

Selena: *sighs* she has a 2 week off

Miley: hang out with her what do you like to do with her?

Selena: shopping

Miley: *laughs* I see where you get it from

Selena: *laughs and hugs her* thanks Miley

Miley: *hugs her back* anytime

**LUNCH**

Demi: Miley!

Miley: what?

Demi: help me!

Miley: with what?

Demi: Joe wants to hang out all day Friday and I can't pick up his gift

Miley: I can do it for you me and Nick are going out anyways

Demi: where are you going?

Miley: nowhere you need to know

Nick: hey *kisses her cheek* hey Demi

Girls: hey

Demi: tell me why you're going to the mall tomorrow

Nick: Christmas shopping

Demi: oh! I totally forgot!

Miley: you have a month

Demi: ugh!

Miley: *laughs* where is Joe?

Demi: ask his brother

Nick: how should I know? I don't keep track of him

Joe: I'm here *kisses Demi's cheek and whispers to her* miss me?

Demi: *giggles* so I guess I can go with you Friday after all

Joe: that's great! What were you gonna do that day anyway?

Demi: um…

Miley: *lies* she was gonna help with my biology project

Demi: yeah we we're gonna work on it together

Joe: oh you don't mind, do you?

Miley: no why would I?

Nick: *whispers to her* you're such a terrible liar

Miley: Shh

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Nick: *standing in front of Miley's locker*

Miley: *walks out of her class and to her locker* hey

Nick: hey

Miley: can I?

Nick: if you tell me why Demi really needed to go to the mall with you Friday

Miley: no

Nick: fine

Selena: *walks up to them and whispers to her* did Demi tell you?

Miley: yeah

Selena: your both going?

Miley: yeah

Selena: ok I might see you there

Miley: *looks at her* why?

Selena: I'm going shopping with my mom

Miley: oh ok

Selena: bye *walks away from her*

Nick: tell me

Miley: I'm getting Joe's gift for her

Nick: *moves away* for Christmas?

Miley: *opens her locker* no

Nick: for what?

Miley: *grabs her books and closes her locker* their anniversary

Nick: oh *starts walking out of school*

Miley: are we walking today?

Nick: no *walks towards his car*

Miley: you drove here?

Nick: yeah you want a ride?

Miley: *gets in*

**AT MILEY'S HOUSE**

Demi: *walks up the porch and knocks on the door*

Tish: *opens the door* hey Demi

Demi: is it ok if I come in? I just need to give Miley something

Tish: of course *lets her in* she's in the play room

Demi: thanks *knocks on the play room door* Miley?

Miley: *opens the door* hey Demi *lets her in*

Demi: *walks in* I need to give you the money for tomorrow

Miley: oh ok *sits down on the couch and grabs her guitar*

Demi: what song are you writing?

Miley: it's actually for you and Joe

Demi: really?

Miley: yeah I can play it for you and Joe when it's done I just started

Demi: that would be awesome! *hugs her* thanks Miley

Miley: *hugs her back* you're welcome

Demi: *pulls away and gives her the money* here you go

Miley: *takes it and puts it in her wallet* 3 o'clock right?

Demi: yeah

**FRIDAY AT NICK'S HOUSE**

Miley: *knocks on the door*

Nick: *opens the door with cookie in his mouth* hey mile

Miley: hey two questions

Nick: what?

Miley: can I come in and can I have a cookie?

Nick: *laughs* yeah *moves out of her way*

Miley: *walks in* can I have a cookie?

Nick: sure *walks into the kitchen* what time are we leaving?

Miley: when you're ready *sits on one of the stools, places her purse on the counter and grabs a cookie*

Nick: I'll be right back *goes upstairs*

Miley: *rests her head on her hand on the counter*

Joe: *walks in* hey Miley

Miley: hey I thought you were spending the day with Demi

Joe: I am I'm going to her house right now bye *leaves*

Miley: *gets up, walks upstairs and knocks on Nick's door* Nick?

Nick: *from inside* yeah?

Miley: can I come in?

Nick: why?

Miley: I'm bored!

Nick: *laughs and opens the door*

Miley: thanks *walks in and sits on his bed*

Nick: hold on *walks into his closet*

Miley: *walks around his room and looks at all the pictures*

Nick: *walks out of his closet, walks over to her and hugs her from behind and rests his head on her shoulder* what are you doing?

Miley: looking at your pictures, you have a lot of pictures of us

Nick: Miley you're my girlfriend and my favorite person

Miley: *smiles and picks up a picture* how do you have this?

Nick: I stole it from you

Miley: when?

Nick: the first time I came over your house

Miley: oh why?

Nick: cause I wanted to

Miley: *laughs* perv

Nick: I'm not, what time are we supposed to be leaving?

Miley: well I need to pick up the gift at 3

Nick: *checks his watch* let's go then its 1:30 we still have to do some Christmas shopping

Miley: alright *turns around to face him*

Nick: you ready?

Miley: you look great by the way *grabs her purse off his bed* yeah I'm ready

Nick: thanks *smiles and picks up his keys*

**AT THE MALL IN THE JEWELRY STORE**

Salesclerk: can I help you?

Miley: my friend couldn't make it today so I'm picking up the gift for her

Salesclerk: what's her name?

Miley: Demi Santiago

Salesclerk: I'll go get that for you *walks away*

Nick: what are we doing after this?

Miley: I'm hungry

Nick: Chinese food?

Miley: yeah

Nick: why don't I meet you at the food court? I'll get what you want

Miley: ok thanks

Nick: alright *kisses her and walks to the food court*

Salesclerk: here you go *hands her the box*

Miley: *takes out her wallet and gives him the money*

Salesclerk: *goes to the cashier and gives her the receipt*

Miley: *takes it and the box* thanks *walks away to the food court, looking for Nick*

Nick: mile! *waves for to come over*

Miley: *walks over to the table and sits down, grabs her food and eats it* mmm I love orange chicken

Nick: I know

Miley: well then!

Nick: I also got you Snapple *hands it to her*

Miley: thanks *takes it from him*

**AT JEMI'S DATE**

Demi: can I take this off now?

Joe: no just a few more steps

Demi: you know I don't like surprises

Joe: too bad *walks into the beach* alright you can take it off

Demi: *takes off her blindfold* oh my! *turns around to face Joe* Joe, it's beautiful! *hugs her* A/N: he planned a candlelit dinner on the beach

Joe: *hugs her back* you're more beautiful

Demi: *pulls away and smiles*

Joe: *takes her hand and leads her to the table*

**AFTER THEY ATE**

Demi: since you did this for me, I have something for you

Joe: really? Dems you didn't have to

Demi: well I did *takes out a box and gives it to him*

Joe: thanks *opens the box* a watch?

Demi: open the watch

Joe: ok *opens the face of the watch, it has their picture in it and the words: "Joseph Jones and Demetria Santiago forever and always* wow

Demi: do you like it?

Joe: it's great! *puts it on* and I got you something too

Demi: really?

Joe: yeah *hands her a black box with a gold bow on it*

Demi: *takes it and opens it* *smiles*

Joe: there's something else turn it over

Demi: *turns over the necklace, on the heart it has Joe's initials on it: JAJ. On the key it has her initials: DDS* aww!

Joe: *smiles at her*

Demi: thank you *kisses him*

Joe: *smiles in the kiss and pulls away* I love you

Demi: *smiles* I love you too

**AT HOME WITH MILEY**

Miley: stay here for a sec

Nick: alright *sits on the porch*

Miley: *walks in* I'm home! *walks into the kitchen* hey mommy

Tish: *looks up* hey sweetie

Miley: mom?

Tish: yeah?

Miley: is it ok if Nick sleeps over?

Tish: what?

Miley: please mommy?

Tish: give me one good reason why I should let him

Miley: his parents are out on a business trip and we won't do anything you raised me right

Tish: *eyes her suspiciously* alright but if something happens I'm never letting him go up to your room

Miley: alright thank you mom *hugs her and pulls away* I promise nothing will happen

Tish: you better make sure nothing happens or you could be grounded

Miley: I will mom *walks out onto the porch and sits with Nick* hey

Nick: hey so can I?

Miley: yeah but if we do something I'll probably be grounded

Nick: I won't do anything I promise

Miley: alright

**THE NEXT DAY WITH SELENA BEFORE HER DATE**

Selena: *calls Demi and Miley* hey guys!

Demi and Miley: hey, what's up?

Selena: hey can you help me get ready for my date?

Demi and Miley: yeah!

Selena: can you come over like now?

Demi: sure

Miley: um…I'll be there in a few minutes

Selena: why?

Miley: I'm kinda with Nick right now

Selena: can you take time away from your lover?

Miley: shut up! *blushes*

Demi: now you know how I feel

Miley: you have a lover too Demi

Demi: shut up!

Selena: now I wanna be in love

Miley: your day will come

Demi: you'll find the right guy that will say it to you

Miley: or Oliver could say it to you

Selena: *smiles* thanks

Demi: we'll be at your house at like now

Selena: yes please

Miley: alright

**WITH MILEY IN THE PLAY ROOM**

Miley: I need to go to Selena's house

Nick: why?

Miley: I need to help her for her date

Nick: oh ok

Miley: you can either go home or come with me

Nick: I'm gonna go home just call me when you're done I'll pick you up

Miley: alright

**LATER IN FRONT OF SELENA'S HOUSE**

Miley: I'll see you later

Nick: alright love you

Miley: love you too *kisses him and gets out and into Selena's house*

Selena: hey finally

Miley: sorry

Demi: alright let's get started *walks upstairs with Selena and Miley to Selena's house*

Selena: I usually put my clothes on first then do my make up

Demi: ok

Miley: alright *sits on the bed with Demi*

Selena: *walks into her closet* tell me what you think! *walks out wearing a white shirt and a skirt*

Miley: eh!

Demi: too classy

Selena: *walks back into her closet then comes out wearing a floor length pink dress*

Miley: too dressy

Demi: it's better for prom

Selena: alright *walks back into her closet and puts on another dress and shows her friends*

Miley: this is better

Demi: yeah I like this one

Selena: yay! *sits on her make-up chair and takes out her make-up bag*

Miley: alright who wants to do her hair?

Demi: I vote you

Miley: fine

Demi: Sel, you gotta face me

Selena: *spins in her chair* ok

**AN HOUR LATER AFTER MILEY AND DEMI ARE DONE WITH SELENA'S MAKE-UP AND HAIR**

Demi: alright I'm done

Selena: *opens her eyes and looks in the mirror* I look beautiful thank you Demi! *hugs her*

Miley: hey! What about me?

Selena: sorry miles thanks *hugs her*

Miley: no problem it's what girlfriends are for

Demi: yeah

Selena: *smiles at both of them*

**DOORBELL RINGS**

Miley: we'll get it!

Demi: yeah! *runs downstairs with Miley*

Miley: *opens the door* hey Oliver

Oliver: hey Miley hey Demi

Demi: come on in *opens the door wider*

Oliver: thanks *walks into the living room*

Demi: we'll get Selena come on Miley *runs upstairs with her*

Selena: *checking herself in her mirror*

Miley: Oliver's waiting for you

Selena: thanks guys *stops on top of the stairs*

Mandy: *walks out of her room* sweetie you look great!

Selena: thanks mom *hugs her and walks downstairs into the living room* hey

Oliver: *turns around* wow Sel you look beautiful *walks towards her and places his hands on her waist*

Selena: thanks *blushes* you look great!

Oliver: *smiles and opens the door*

Selena: *walks out with him*

Demi: *on top of the stairs* did you call Nick?

Miley: yeah he should be here *the doorbell rings as she says that sentence, opens the door*

Nick: hey

Miley: hey you don't mind dropping Demi off do you?

Nick: no you live in the same street anyways

Demi: thanks Nick

**LATER IN MILEY'S ROOM**

Miley: *lying down in Nick's chest*

Nick: *stroking her hair* sleepy?

Miley: *nods* mhm *closes her eyes*

Nick: *kisses her head and falls asleep*

Tish: *walks in to check on them, smiles and walks out*

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL DURING LUNCH**

Miley: hey Dem you didn't tell us about your date

Selena: and we've noticed you have new jewelry

Demi: well Joe surprised me by having a dinner at a beach

Miley and Selena: aww!

Demi: then he gave me this necklace *shows them her necklace*

Miley: aww! It's pretty!

Demi: it has our initials at the bottom, mine is on the key and his is on the heart*

Selena: aww! You're the key to his heart

Miley: aww!

Nick: hey *sits down and kisses Miley*

Joe: hey girls *kisses Demi*

Miley: hey Sel where's Oliver?

Selena: he's sick I'm visiting him after school

Demi: that's sweet

Selena: *phone beeps, text: hey Sel I know it's only been a couple of hours but I miss you, smiles and texts him back*

Miley: why are you smiling?

Selena: Oliver just told me he misses me

Demi and Miley: aww!

Miley: I'm tired of saying that

Nick: I only heard you say it once

Miley: I said it before you guys came over

Nick: what were you talking about?

Selena: Demi's anniversary date

Jemi: *smiles*

Miley: *looks at the clock and rests her head on her hand and sighs*

Nick: you ok?

Miley: I'm bored

Nick: *laughs*

Selena: why can't the bell ring?

Demi: you wanna see Oliver?

Selena: yes

Miley: *looks down at her arm and something catches her eye on her bracelet, takes it off and looks at the inside of it*

Nick: what are you doing?

Miley: hold on *on the inside it says: thank you for the second chance–NJJ* you never told me this was in it *shows him the bracelet*

Nick: *looks at the bracelet* oh I forgot to show you when I gave it to you *gives it back to her*

Miley: *puts it back on*

Selena: what is it?

Miley: *tells her about the bracelet*

Selena: that's sweet *jealousy runs through her because she's the only one that's not in love*

Demi: are you ok?

Selena: um…yeah I'm fine *her eyes well up and she runs to the bathroom*

Miley and Demi: we'll be right back *runs after Selena into the bathroom*

Selena: *on the floor her head in her hands crying*

Miley and Demi: *sits next to her*

Miley: are you ok?

Demi: what happened?

Selena: I want the kind of love you have

Demi: you'll get it

Selena: when?

Miley: it will come you just have to wait

Selena: ugh! *leans her head against the wall*

Miley: you can't make Oliver fall in love with you

Demi: wait until he tells you

Selena: how long did it take for you to fall in love with your boyfriends?

Demi: a few months

Miley: I don't think I should tell you

Selena: just tell me

Miley: it was love at first sight

Demi: I would say aww but I don't think it's a good idea

Selena: it's sweet though and it's ok

Miley: it's different for a lot of people plus you and Oliver just kinda started dating

Selena: true

Demi: so you ok?

Selena: *smiles a little* yeah *stands up with Demi and Miley* I'm really lucky I have you guys *hugs them*

Demi and Miley: we're lucky to have you *hugs her back*

**AFTER SCHOOL AT OLIVER'S HOUSE**

Selena: *rings the doorbell*

**INSIDE OLIVER'S ROOM**

Oliver: shit! I forgot she was coming today!

Tess: just don't answer the door she knows your "sick" and your parents aren't home

DOWNSTAIRS

Selena: *finds the key under the mat and opens the door*

UPSTAIRS IN OLIVER'S ROOM

Oliver: *thinks about it* you're right *kisses her

Tess: *kisses him back and rolls on top of him*

Oliver: *places his hands on her waist, pulls away* I love you

Tess: *kisses him* I'll say it back if you break up with that whore

Oliver: no problem

Selena: I can't believe you! *tears streaming down her face*

Oliver: *looks over at the door* Selena

Selena: you really didn't think I wouldn't know did you?

Oliver: *pushes Sarah off him and walks over to her, tries to touch her cheek* Bells

Selena: *slaps his hand away and backs away from him* don't touch me and don't call me that!

Tess: you're such a drama queen!

Selena: *slaps her* at least I'm not a slut like you!

Tess: *holding her red cheek* what did you just call me?

Selena: you heard me! You're nothing but a piece of trash!

Tess: *Shocked and fake cries* baby make her go away!

Oliver: Selena...*before he could finish his sentence a hand flies across his face*

Selena: don't even talk to me! You lying cheating bastard! *runs out of the house to Miley's*

**INSIDE IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Miley: *watching TV with Demi, laughing* I love this show so much!

Demi: *laughing* I know

**DOORBELL RINGS**

Miley: I'll get it! *walks over to the door opening it to find a broken hearted brunette* Selena

Selena: *hugs her crying*

Miley: Demi!

Demi: what? *walks over to her* what happened?

Miley: talk to us

Selena: thanks you guys *sniffs*

Miley: you wanna stay here tonight?

Selena: yeah just let me call my mom *grabs her phone out of her pocket and dials her mom's number*

Mandy: hey sweetie

Selena: mom is it ok if I sleepover Miley's house tonight?

Mandy: it's probably for the best in having a party at the house and I don't want you to be alone

Selena: thanks mom how long can I stay here?

Mandy: just for tonight and tomorrow

Selena: hold on *to Miley* is it ok I sleepover tonight and tomorrow?

Miley: yeah

Tish: *walks in* hey girls rough day?

Selena: yeah is it ok if I stay here tonight and tomorrow?

Tish: of course I'll leave you alone *walks upstairs*

Selena: your mom is sweet

Miley: where do you think I get it from?

Selena: *bumps her a little bit and smiles*

**AFTER THE MOVIE**

Miley: *turns off the TV* you wanna talk now?

Selena: I might as well

Demi: you don't have to

Selena: it's better to get it off my chest

Miley: whatever you want

Selena: well like I said at lunch I visited Oliver and I found him with his ex

Demi: oh!

Miley: I'm so sorry!

Selena: just to think I was gonna fall in love with him

Demi: you'll find someone else

Selena: I know I will but I thought he changed

Miley: yeah it seemed like it to everyone else but not everyone can grow up and take things seriously

Selena: *Smiles* you're right I'm really lucky I have you guys

Miley: *phone rings, she checks it* uhh…

Demi: no boys

Miley: I know let me just tell him

Selena: alright

Miley: *answers the phone* hey

Nick: hey can I come over?

Miley: well not really because Selena's here and…

Selena: *mouths: needs you*

Miley: needs me

Nick: what happened?

Miley: I'll explain later

Nick: alright

Miley: I love you

Nick: I love you too *hangs up*

Miley: *hangs up and slides her phone in her back pocket* anything else you need?

Selena: water?

Miley: *laughs* alright *gets up and walks to the kitchen*

**DOORBELL RINGS**

Demi: I'll get it!

Miley: thanks Demi!

Demi: *opens the door and sees Oliver standing there* what do you want?

Selena: *leans over and looks at the door curious*

Oliver: I just wanna talk to Selena

Selena: *his voice sends tears to her eyes*

Demi: well Selena doesn't wanna talk to you

Oliver: I just need a second chance

Selena: *wipes her tears and walks next to Demi* that's not happening

Oliver: please?

Selena: nothing you do is gonna make me forgive you even if you beg for me so just go home Oliver

Oliver: Selena…

Selena: Oliver go you have a girlfriend it's just not me

Oliver: *sighs and walks away*

Selena: *closes the door and walks over to the couch and grabs a glass*

Miley: are you ok?

Selena: *her head falls on her lap* ugh!

Miley: *laughs* you'll move on

Demi: *sits next to Selena* yeah you'll forget all about him

Selena: *sits up* how did you get over Lucas cheating on you?

Miley: Nick changed and asked me out

Selena: that's not gonna help me is it?

Miley: you'll find someone else

**DOORBELL RINGS  
><strong>**  
><strong>Miley: *gets up and opens the door* hey!

Logan: hey! *hugs her*

Miley: what are you doing here?

Tish: *walks downstairs* he's moving here

Miley: *pulls away and looks at her mom* really?

Demi: what's going on?

Selena: yeah *they walk over to the door*

Miley: this is my cousin Logan

Logan: hey

Demi: hey I'm Demi

Selena: Selena

Logan: I know Miley has talked about you

Miley: we're friends now

Logan: well like your mom said I'm moving here

Miley: like the neighborhood or here

Tish: a block away

Miley: oh

Logan: what are you doing? I was bored at home

Miley: um… *looks at Selena*

Selena: we were just watching movies

Logan: oh can I join you?

Miley: yeah

Logan: *walks into the living room*

Miley: we'll be right there *pulls Selena and Demi into the play room*

Demi and Miley: you like him!

Selena: a little bit I mean he's cute does he have a girlfriend?

Miley: no he's only had one girlfriend and they broke up like a year ago

Selena: oh

Logan: *knocks on the door*

Miley: *opens the door* yes?

Logan: are you coming or not?

Selena: yeah *walks into the living room with him*

Demi: they look cute

Miley: yeah

**SATURDAY AT STARBUCKS**

Selena: why did you want us here?

Demi: *smiles, she knows Miley's plan*

Miley: because—

Logan: hey guys!

Demi: *moves over to sit next to Miley*

Logan: *sits next to Selena* hey

Selena: hey

Demi and Miley: hey

Selena: *glares at them, mouths: I hate you so much*

Miley and Demi: *Smiles innocently*


	8. Chapter 8

Logan: so any of you have boyfriends?

Demi and Miley: yea

Selena: currently single since yesterday

Logan: oh I guess me coming here is a bad time

Selena: no, no it's ok

Miley: it's really not a problem

Demi: at all

Selena: *gives them an evil stare*

Logan: hey it's his lost right?

Selena: *smiles sweetly* thanks

Miley: how about Dems and I grab the food. What do you want?

Logan: actually Miley can I talk to you?

Miley: sure *walks away with Logan* what is it?

Logan: do you think Selena would go out with me?

Miley: you like her?

Logan: yeah

Miley: I think she might

Logan: so if I ask her, she would say yes

Miley: probably I don't know; why don't you give a shot?

Logan: maybe now's not a good time since she just broke up with her boyfriend

Miley: that's probably a good idea

Logan: thanks Amb *walks back to the table with her*

Demi: *hands Miley her drink*

Miley: thanks *takes it and takes a sip out of it*

Logan: so what are you girls doing today?

Miley: *shrugs*

Selena: the mall?

Logan: I am not going to the mall with you guys

Miley: the park?

Logan: what are we gonna do there?

Miley: whatever we want

Logan: it's better to go to the beach like we used to do when I used to visit you

Miley: yeah!

Logan: we had so much fun

Selena: the beach it is then

AT THE BEACH

Miley: *sits on the sand*

Selena and Demi: *sits next to her*

Logan: *stands next to Miley* do you remember the last time we were here?

Miley: yeah we were 13

Selena: you guys are really close

Logan: yeah since she's my only cousin

Selena: oh

Demi: her mom has only one sister

Miley: *lies down on the sand and closes her eyes*

Demi: it's nice to sleep here *lies down on the sand*

Miley: I know

AT THE JONES HOUSE

Joe: do you know where Demi is?

Nick: yeah she's with Miley, Selena, and Miley's cousin

Joe: did Miley tell you?

Nick: yeah

Joe: oh wanna play some basketball?

DOORBELL RINGS

Nick: *answers the door* hey Oliver

Oliver: do you know where Selena is?

Nick: yeah she's with Miley

Oliver: I know that but do you know a specific place where she is?

Nick: no sorry Oliver why?

Oliver: I just need to talk to her thanks anyway *walks away*

Nick: *closes the door and calls Miley*

AT THE BEACH

Miley: *her phone vibrates in her pocket, she answers it* hey

Nick: hey it's Nick

Miley: hey what's up?

Nick: Oliver came to my house looking for Selena

Miley: what did he want? *coldly*

Nick: something happen?

Miley: yeah that's why we're spending the day with her

Nick: what happened? Did they break up?

Miley: kind of

Nick: what do you mean by kind of?

Miley: hold on *covers the phone* can I tell Nick what happened?

Selena: *opens her eyes* why?

Miley: Oliver came by his house looking for you

Selena: fine you can tell him

Miley: *uncovers the phone* you still there?

Nick: yeah what happened between Oliver and Selena?

Miley: he cheated on her

Nick: oh tell her I'm sorry

Miley: I will is that all you wanted to know?

Nick: no I wanna where you are

Miley: I'm at the beach why?

Nick: I'm just asking

Miley: are you bored?

Nick: yes

Miley: sorry I can't hang out with you

Nick: why is that exactly?

Miley: we're having girls only day

Logan: why am I here?

Nick: who's that?

Miley: my cousin, he just moved in two days ago

Nick: why is he with you?

Miley: we're showing him around and something else I can't tell you

Nick: why?

Miley: because Selena won't let me

Nick: does she like him?

Miley: yes

Nick: oh

Miley: don't worry I'm not cheating on you

Nick: I just got paranoid I'm sorry

Miley: it's ok

Nick: I'll see you tomorrow

Miley: k bye *hangs up*

Logan: how long have you two been dating?

Miley: more than a month

Logan: oh

Demi: why did Nick think you were cheating on him?

Miley: because I told him that we were having a girls only night and Logan's here

Selena: so?

Miley: he didn't know Logan was my cousin

Demi and Selena: oh

Logan: you have an insecure boyfriend

Miley: it's not that; he just got paranoid, that's all

Logan: whatever you say Miley

Miley: shut up Logan *worries about her relationship with Nick at the back of her mind*

Demi: don't listen to him. You and Nick make a great couple

Miley: thanks, Vi *hugs her from the side*

Demi: you're welcome *smiles sweetly and returns the hug*

WITH NICK

Joe: what's up with you?

Nick: nothing

Joe: so where are the girls?

Nick: at the beach with Miley's cousin

Joe: I know what was her name?

Nick: Logan

Joe: oh…what?

Nick: Miley's cousin is a guy

Joe: I thought they were having a girl's day bonding thing

Nick: they are but Miley's showing her cousin around cause he just moved in two days ago I think

Joe: oh

Nick: and apparently Selena has a crush on him

Joe: ohh!

Nick: yeah

Joe: what happened with Oliver?

Nick: he cheated on her

Joe: when did this happen?

Nick: Friday I think

Joe: Miley told you that?

Nick: yeah

Joe: you ready to play basketball?

Nick: yeah *walks out of the house and into their backyard*

WITH THE GIRLS AND LOGAN ON THE WAY BACK TO MILEY'S HOUSE

Logan: is this all we're gonna do all day?

Miley: you have any other ideas?

Logan: no, but there's gotta be something better than this

Demi: *walks into Miley's house and sits down on the couch*

Selena: *sits across from her next to Logan; her phone rings, she answers it without looking at the caller ID* hello?

Oliver: we need to talk

Selena: no we don't *walks out of the living room and into the bathroom*

Miley: you don't think that was-

Demi: *gets up and follows Selena before Miley can finish her sentence with Logan and Miley* Bells? *knocks on the door*

INSIDE THE BATHROOM WITH SELENA

Selena: there's nothing me and you need to talk about. You cheated on me, I broke up with you. We're done. *opens the bathroom door* hey guys *fakes a smile and walks back to the living room sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest*

MILEY, LOGAN, AND DEMI WALK OVER TO HER TO COMFORT HER

Selena: guys don't, I just wanna be alone *gets up*

Demi: are you sure?

Selena: yeah *walks out of Miley's house*

Miley: I'm worried about her

Demi: we all are

Miley: why did Oliver have to be such a jerk?

Demi: I wanna kill him right now

Miley: Vi calm down. We all hate him for breaking Izzy's heart but there's nothing more we can do to comfort her

Demi: *sighs* we have to do something

Logan: maybe I can help

Miley: how?

Logan: I can take her out—

Miley: no

Logan: why not?

Demi: it's just too soon for her to be in a relationship

Logan: I'm not asking for her to be my girlfriend I just wanna take her mind off things

MILEY AND DEMI SHARE GLANCES WITH EACH OTHER THINKING ABOUT THE IDEA LOGAN HAD

Logan: well?

Demi: fine but if she gets worse

Miley: it's your fault

Logan: ok can I have her number?

Miley: yeah *takes out her phone and gives him Selena's number*

Logan: thanks I'll call her when I get home. Bye guys *walks out of Miley's house*

Demi: wanna call the boys over?

Miley: sure *calls Nick*

WITH NICK AND JOE IN THE KITCHEN AFTER THEIR BASKETBALL GAME

Nick: *his phone vibrates on top of the kitchen counter; he answers it* hey

Miley: hey wanna come over?

Nick: I thought you were having a girl bonding day

Miley: something happened now we have nothing to do

Nick: ok should I bring Joe with me?

Miley: of course, Demi's at my house

Nick: k I'll be there in 10 mins.

Miley: k bye *hangs up* they're coming in 10 mins.

Demi: movie night?

Miley: yeah!

10 MINUTES LATER THE BOYS KNOCK ON MILEY'S DOOR

Miley: *opens the door* hey

Joe: hey Miley *walks into her house*

Miley: thanks *sarcastic*

Nick: hey *hugs her*

Miley: *hugs him back and lets go* hey come in *walks with him to the living room*

Nick: what are we doing?

Demi and Miley: movie night!

Nick and Joe: great *sits down on the couch and stares at the girls*

Miley and Demi: what?

Nick: popcorn

Joe: movie

Demi and Miley: excuse me? *gives them a death stare*

Nick: uh… we'll work on that right Joe?

Joe: yeah *walks into the kitchen*

Nick: what movie do you wanna see? *walks over to the DVD rack*

Demi: we wanna watch a comedy

Joe: *walks back in the living room *popcorn's in the microwave*

Demi: thank you *kisses his cheek and flops down on a bean bag chair*

Miley: *does the same* Balls of Fury?

Demi: yeah!

Nick: where is it?

Miley: it's already on the DVD player

Joe: were you planning this?

Miley: no my parents watched the movie this afternoon

Joe: oh *walks back into the kitchen when he hears the beep of the microwave*

Nick: *sits down on the bean bag chair next to Miley and plays the movie when Joe came back with the popcorn*

WHILE THE TWO COUPLES ARE WATCHING THE MOVIE, LOGAN CALLS SELENA

Logan: *waiting for Selena to answer*

WITH SELENA

Selena: *hears her phone, she wipes her tears and answers the phone* hello?

Logan: hey Selena

Selena: you can call me Izzy

Logan: ok

Selena: what's up?

Logan: I just wanted to know if you want to hang out with me; take your mind off things

Selena: um…wasn't that the point of today?

Logan: well today was a girls' day bonding thing. How about just you and me?

Selena: like on a date?

Logan: no like a getting to know thing and to get your mind off the past few days

Selena: ok when?

Logan: tomorrow

Selena: can't

Logan: why not?

Selena: I have a family thing I gotta do

Logan: ok what about next Friday?

Selena: sure what time?

Logan: after school

Selena: ok I'll see you at school

Logan: see ya bye *hangs up and texts Miley*

**IT'S DONE. I DIDN'T ASK HER OUT I'M JUST TAKING HER OUT FOR ICE CREAM AFTER SCHOOL FRIDAY.** AT MILEY'S HOUSE

Miley: *receives the text message and reads it. Whispers to Demi* Logan asked Selena, they're going out for ice cream after school Friday

Demi: ok

Nick: who's going for ice cream after school on Friday?

Miley: Logan and Selena

Nick: on a date?

Miley: no

Nick: then why?

Miley: to get her mind off Oliver

Nick: oh

Joe: can you keep it down?

FRIDAY IN SCHOOL OUTSIDE AT THE COURTYARD BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS

Logan: *leaning on a tree, reading*

Miley and Demi: *walks up to him and clears their throat to get his attention*

Logan: *looks up* can I help you?

Demi: *sits next to him* so your just taking her out for ice cream?

Logan: yes

Nick: *comes up from behind Miley and hugs her* hey

Miley: *smiles and giggles* hey

Nick: *kisses her cheek* what's up?

Demi: can I just say something?

Niley: yeah

Demi: you two are so cute!

Miley: *blushes and smiles* thanks

Selena: *walks up to them* hey

Everyone: hey

Demi: how you feeling?

Selena: I'm ok *shrugs*

James: *from the other side of the courtyard* Nick!

Nick: *turns his head and nods his head* I'll be right back *kisses Miley's cheek and walks away to James*

Miley: who's he?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Joe: *walks up to them* hey *sits next to Demi*

Nick: *comes back with James* hey this is James he's a new student here

Everyone: hey

Demi: what school did you go to?

James: I moved from New York

Miley: that's really cool I've always loved New York

James: it's a pretty cool state

Selena: how do you know Nick?

James: we used to go to school together

Nick: before I moved here

James: *smiles at Miley*

Miley: *gets creeped out and moves closer to Nick*

Nick: *wraps his arm around her waist and whispers* you ok?

Miley: *whispers* yeah I'm fine

Nick: *whispers back* you'll tell me later, right?

Miley: *nods her head*

Nick: *kisses the top of her head sensing the tension inside her and whispers* calm down

Miley: *her body relaxes a little bit*

Nick: -

THE BELL RINGS

Nick: we'll talk later *kisses her*

Miley: k *goes to her class*

Nick: *worries about her*

Selena: I'll talk to her for you

Nick: thanks *goes to his class*

Selena: *runs after her* you ok?

Miley: yeah but I think James has a crush on me

Selena: how? You just met

Miley: he like gave me a creepy smile

Selena: I'm sure it's nothing

Miley: it just creeped me out *walks into her classroom*

Selena: *sits next to her* just relax and you'll be fine

Miley: thanks

IN WORLD STUDIES WITH NILEY

Holland: alright let's start class

James: *walks into class late* I'm sorry I'm late I couldn't find the room

Holland: that's fine just take a seat

Random student: who's the new kid?

James: *stops in front of the room* my name's James *takes his seat next to Miley* hey

Miley: hey *looks up at Ms. Holland*

James: *whispers* what? You don't like me? *winks at her*

Nick: *sees him wink at her and listens in on their conversation

Miley: not in the way you think

James: why not?

Miley: I have a boyfriend

James: so?

Miley: so I don't like you and I never will

James: we'll see about that *winks at her again*

Miley: *rolls her eyes and ignores him*

AFTER CLASS

Holland: Miley can I talk to you?

Miley: um…sure *to Nick* I'll see you at lunch

Nick: k *walks out of the classroom*

Miley: *walks up to Ms. Holland's desk*

Holland: I need you to help James catch up

Miley: um…like tutor him until he's caught up with our class?

Holland: yeah

Miley: that's gonna be a problem

Holland: why?

Miley: James and I don't really get along

Holland: how would you know that? You just met him

Miley: I've known him before *lies* we don't really get along

Holland: you're my best student I need you to do this

Miley: *sighs* ok

Holland: thank you

Miley: *walks out of the classroom, walks into the cafeteria, and seats down at their table* hey

Nick: what did Ms. Holland want?

Miley: she wants me to help James catch up in our World Studies class

Nick: oh are you gonna do it?

Miley: yeah I have to

Nick: we have to talk

Miley: I know

AT THE WATERFALL AFTER SCHOOL WITH NILEY WITH THEIR FEET IN THE WATER

Miley: so you heard

Nick: yeah he was flirting with you

Miley: I swear I didn't—

Nick: Miley I know you didn't

Miley: what did you wanna talk about?

Nick: I don't want you tutoring him

Miley: I don't either

Nick: then why are you doing it?

Miley: cause Ms. Holland says I have to

Nick: can you tell her you can't?

Miley: I already did, she said I have to do it

Nick: *sighs* I don't like this

Miley: I don't either *gets an idea* can you do it?

Nick: what?

Miley: tutor him for me please you get A's in Ms. Holland's class too

Nick: yeah but I'm not as smart as you

Miley: all you have to do is catch him up on what's going on in our class please Nate

Nick: I don't know Amb

Miley: it'll stop him from flirting with me or spending any time with me

Nick: *thinks about it*

Miley: please? He might back off of me

Nick: might?

Miley: please? I'll pay you back

Nick: how?

Miley: by not going out with him or anyone else *kisses him and smiles innocently*

Nick: *gives in* fine *leans in to kiss her*

Miley: *her phone rings, she answers it* Vi, you called at a bad time

Nick: yeah she did

Miley: *smiles and kisses his cheek*

Nick: *smiles*

WITH LOGAN AND SELENA WALKING AROUND

Logan: how're you feeling?

Selena: I'm okay

Logan: do you have any classes with him?

Selena: yeah he keeps bugging me to talk to him but I just can't

Logan: I know what you're going through

Selena: you do? *looks up at him*

Logan: yeah I used to go out with this girl for like a year and she decided it wasn't working out anymore

Selena: that's not the same though

Logan: she decided that by cheating on me

Selena: Logan I'm so sorry

Logan: its fine I got over it

Selena: how?

Logan: I dated someone else

Selena: *laughs* nice

Logan: *chuckles*

Selena: what happened to that relationship?

Logan: it went great but I felt bad for her cause I was just using her to get over my previous relationship

Selena: well I get where you're coming from

Logan: you think you'll ever go out with anyone again?

Selena: yeah someday, how long did you wait?

Logan: like a month that's only because I didn't like anyone until then

Selena: *laughs* oh where are we going next?

Logan: anywhere you want

Selena: I just wanna relax and go to the mall but I wanna go with someone else

Logan: I'll go with you

Selena: I meant a girl

Logan: so? It's not gonna make a big difference

Selena: yeah it will

Logan: how?

Selena: cause when I go to the mall I talk to Demi and Miley about things that'll be weird to talk to a guy about

Logan: let me guess you talk about guys?

Selena: yeah

Logan: is that all you talk about?

Selena: basically yeah plus the only reason I wanna go to the mall is to go shopping. Do you really think you wanna do that?

Logan: uhh…I'm starting to doubt it

Selena: plus I need a little girl time

Logan: ok

Selena: *stops in front of her house* it was really nice talking to you about everything. Thanks for doing this

Logan: you're welcome

Selena: bye *hugs him* thank you so much

Logan: *hugs her back* no problem

Oliver: *walking to Selena's house stops when he sees Selena and Logan hugging and hides behind a tree* I don't believe this

Selena: *breaks away* I'll see you at school *goes inside her house*

LOGAN TURNS AROUND, STARTS WALKING AND CALLS MILEY. WITH NILEY AND JEMI AT THE JONES' HOUSE

Miley: *answers her phone* hey how'd it go?

Logan: great we talked about Oliver and I took her home

Miley: that's it?

Logan: oh and she said she wants girl time

Miley: oh maybe she just wants to talk to us about stuff

Logan: can I ask you something?

Miley: yeah

Logan: does Selena ever talk about me?

Miley: why?

Logan: I just wanna know

Miley: I can't tell you that

Logan: why?

Miley: because she's my best friend we don't share secrets to the people we talk about

Logan: so she does talk about me?

Miley: weren't you listening to me?

Logan: so she does

Miley: Logan you're a genius *sarcastic*

Logan: shut up Miley, didn't your mother tell you not to be a smart ass?

Miley: didn't my aunt tell you not to be a jerk to your favorite cousin?

Demi: you're his only cousin!

Logan: you're my only cousin of course you're my favorite

Miley: no I'm just that amazing

Nick: yeah you are *kisses her cheek and wraps his arm around her*

Miley: *leans on him and lays her head on his shoulder*

Demi: aww!

Logan: what are you doing right now?

Miley: hanging out with Demi, Joe, and Nick

Logan: which one is your boyfriend?

Miley: Nick

Logan: you know I never met your boyfriend

Miley: and you never will because you always embarrass me

Logan: yeah it's my fault *sarcastic*

Miley: *rolls her eyes* what are you doing?

Logan: Internet and channel surfing

Miley: oh

Demi: can you get off the phone so we can do something?

Miley: I gotta go Demi's getting mad at me

Logan: *laughs* ok *hangs up*

Miley: *hangs up* there are you happy?

Demi: just like that?

Miley: yeah he's my cousin not my boyfriend

Demi: still it was quick

Miley: well that's Logan for you

Demi: how far apart are you?

Miley: 4 months

Demi: are you older or younger?

Miley: I'm younger that's why he treats me like a little sister. That's why he wants to meet you *looks at Nick* I think

Nick: ok

Miley: that's it?

Nick: yeah I mean I know why he wants to do it

Miley: thank you

Nick: for?

Miley: can I tell you alone?

Nick: sure *takes her hand and takes her upstairs*

Joe: what was that about?

Demi: *shrugs*

WITH NILEY IN NICK'S ROOM

Nick: so what are you thanking me for?

Miley: everything

Nick: -

Miley: for always being there for me when I needed you

Nick: -

Miley: I don't care what you say it never changed the way I felt about you

Nick: -

Miley: and for coming back *hugs him*

Nick: *hugs her back and kisses the top of her head* can I ask you something?

Miley: yeah

Nick: you never really said that you forgave me and I just wanted to know

Miley: *looks up at him* I wouldn't be in love with you if I didn't

Nick: -

Miley: if I never forgave you, you wouldn't have a girlfriend

Nick: hmm…how is it possible for you to read my mind?

Miley: because I know you

Nick: I know *kisses her*

Miley: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back*

Nick: *places his hands on her waist and deepens the kiss, moving her closer*

Miley: *breaks away* no

Nick: *laughs and pecks her lips* I know

Miley: you're a good kisser though

Nick: I try my best *smirks*

Miley: *hits him*

Nick: *holds his arm* why do you keep hitting me?

Miley: I'm sorry *rubs his arm*

Nick: can I ask you something?

Miley: you don't have to ask, just ask what you wanna ask

Nick: what's your type? When it comes to boys

Miley: my type…

Nick: yes

Miley: why?

Nick: I just wanna know

Miley: why?

Nick: I just do

Miley: why?

Nick: Miley just answer my question

Miley: think about all the guys I've dated and there you go

Nick: why can't you just tell me what it is?

Miley: fine I like guys that are sweet, caring…wait, why do you need to know?

Nick: I just do

Miley: *gets it* Nick you're perfect *kisses him* you have everything I like

Nick: thank you

Miley: I love you

Nick: I love you too

Miley: so you're okay with tutoring James?

Nick: yeah and I can talk to Ms. Holland for you

Miley: thank you so much for doing this

Nick: anything for you

Miley: you're the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had

Nick: just because I'm doing this for you?

Miley: no just in general

Nick: thanks *kisses her*

Miley: *kisses him back*

Nick: *deepens the kiss*

Miley: *pulls away* I think we should go back downstairs

Nick: fine *walks downstairs with her holding her hand*

Joe: what took you guys so long?

Nick: we just talked about some things

Miley: where's Demi?

Joe: in the kitchen

Miley: why?

Joe: she heard we had nachos

Miley: ooh! I want some! *runs to the kitchen*

Joe: *sits next to Nick* so what's up with you and Miley?

Nick: nothing we're fine

Joe: is this about what she was talking about during lunch?

Nick: yeah I'm tutoring him for her

Joe: why do you look worried?

Nick: because I feel like I'm going too far and that I'm making a big deal out of this

Joe: *puts his hand on his shoulder* I'd probably do the same thing if I were you

Nick: thanks Joe

Demi and Miley: *walks into the living room, sits down across from their boyfriends and eats their nachos*

Miley: these are so good

Demi: thank you I do my best

Miley: *laughs* what now?

Demi: *shrugs*

Miley: *phone rings* hello?

Mrs. Adams: Miley where are you?

Miley: I'm at Nick's house why?

Mrs. Adams: you have to be home in an hour we're going to a party for your aunt and uncle

Miley: Logan never told me that

Mrs. Adams: he didn't? He was supposed to

Miley: what's the party for?

Mrs. Adams: it's their anniversary

Miley: ok I'll be home in an hour sorry mom

Mrs. Adams: it's fine plus it's Logan's fault for not telling you

Miley: *laughs* bye mom *hangs up*

Demi: you're going to a party?

Miley: yeah it's my uncle's and aunt's anniversary

Demi: Logan didn't tell you?

Miley: no

Demi: when do you have to be at home?

Miley: in an hour

LATER AT THE PARTY

Miley: *walks up to Logan* how come you never told me?

Logan: I forgot and I thought you knew

Miley: *walks up to her aunt and uncle* happy anniversary! *hugs them*

Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan: thanks Miley

Mrs. Buchanan: we have the best niece ever

Miley: thank you

Mrs. Buchanan: where's your mom?

Miley: she forgot your present at home she went back to get it

Mrs. Buchanan: *laughs* just tell me when she gets here

Miley: ok

Mrs. Buchanan: thanks Miley *walks away when she hears someone call her name*

Logan: so no one else came with you?

Miley: no

Logan: after this you think you can introduce me to your boyfriend

Miley: I'll invite him for breakfast tomorrow you can come over then

Logan: ok

Mrs. Adams: *walks up to Miley and Logan* where's your mom?

Logan: she's talking to some of her friends; you can just put her present on the table there *points to a table in the corner of the room*

Mrs. Adams: did you talk to your aunt yet?

Miley: yes mom

Mrs. Adams: good *walks over to the table then to her sister*

Miley: *sits down at her table and texts somebody*

**HEY NATE ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING TOMORROW?**

Logan: you know you're not supposed to be texting

Miley: my mom doesn't know

Mrs. Adams: *walks up to her right as she says those words* stop texting and put your phone away

Miley: alright *slips her phone into her purse*

Mrs. Adams: I better not see you with your phone out

Miley: yes mother

Mrs. Adams: good now where's Nick?

Miley: what do you mean?

Mrs. Adams: why isn't he here?

Miley: is he supposed to be here?

Mrs. Adams: yes

Miley: not that I don't like the whole idea, but why does he have to be here?

Mrs. Adams: your aunt planned a dance for couples

Miley: why?

Mrs. Adams: I don't know she just did

Miley: you didn't tell me so I didn't bring him

Mrs. Adams: call him

Miley: I can't just call him and tell him to be ready and get over here in—

Mrs. Adams: 15 minutes. Just try

Miley: fine *takes out her phone and calls Nick*

WITH NICK

Nick: *lying down on his bed tossing a ball at the ceiling when he gets her call and he answers it* hey Miley what's up?

Miley: you think you can get over to my aunt's party in 15 mins?

Nick: why?

Miley: my aunt decided to have a couple dance and according to my mom I need you here

Nick: I'll get there as soon as I can

Miley: seriously?

Nick: yeah

Miley: thank you so much for doing this

Nick: do I need to dress formal?

Miley: something nice would be good I owe you one for doing this

Nick: where is it? *walks into his closet, puts his phone on speaker and starts changing*

Miley: it's at the Knights of Columbus hall

Nick: alright I'll meet you there

Miley: k I'll see you in 15 mins *hangs up*

Nick: *gets changed, fixes his hair and runs downstairs to the living room* hey

Joe: where are you going dressed like that?

Nick: a party *looks at himself in the mirror in the hallway* tell mom and dad I'll be back in an hour or two *walks out the door*

Joe: ok

WITH MILEY

Mrs. Adams: is Nick gonna come?

Miley: yeah

Mrs. Adams: I thought you were gonna have to dance with Logan

Miley: not anymore, not since I was 12

Logan: thank god

Mrs. Buchanan: so Miley where's your boyfriend, your mother's always talking about

Miley: he's coming *her phone vibrates signaling a text*

**I'M COMING IN 2 MINUTES**

Miley: he'll be here in 2 minutes

Mrs. Buchanan: ok *walks away*

Miley: what was that about?

Mrs. Adams: she thought I was lying when I told her you have a boyfriend

Miley: Chelsea?

Mrs. Adams: probably

2 MINUTES LATER

Nick: *walks through the door looking for Miley*

Chelsea: *walks up to him* looking for someone?

Nick: yeah my girlfriend

Chelsea: oh I think you found her *winks at him*

Miley: *taps her shoulder*

Chelsea: *turns around* what do you want, Adams?

Miley: for you to stop flirting with my boyfriend

Chelsea: yeah right, like you could get a guy like him

Nick: yeah she can *walks up to Miley and wraps his arm around her waist*

Chelsea: ugh! Mom! *walks away*

Nick: who's she?

Miley: Logan's step-sister

Nick: oh why does she hate you?

Miley: I don't know and I could care less

Mrs. Buchanan: *on the microphone* alright it's time for the couples dance everyone on the dance floor

Nick: *holds out his hand* may I have this dance?

Miley: *smiles and giggles* yes *puts her hand in his*

Nick: *leads her to the dance floor and places her hands at her waist*

Miley: *wraps his arms around his neck* you know this is the first time you and I danced

Nick: yeah and were doing well so far

Miley: *laughs* stop doubting yourself you're doing fine

Nick: thanks

Miley: I'm sorry for dragging you into this

Nick: its fine I didn't anything better to do anyways

Miley: still I was really surprised when you said yes

Nick: why?

Miley: because I didn't think you'd do it

Nick: it was a little surprising but you sounded like you really needed me so I said yes

Miley: thank you *leans her head on his chest*

Nick: you know I'd do anything for you *kisses the top of her head*

Miley: *raises her head and kisses him* I love you

Nick: *puts his forehead against hers* I love you too  
>-<p>

**I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER FOR AWHILE. THIS COUNTS MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER TOO NOT JUST FOR THIS STORY. I HAVE SCHOOL IN A MONTH AND I HAVE SUMMER READING AND A PROJECT DUE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, SO I'M GONNA BE FOCUSING MORE ON THAT. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER I'LL UPLOAD FOR NOW. I PROBABLY WILL ADD MORE ONCE I FINISH MY PROJECT. ALSO, DUE TO THE FACT THAT SCHOOL IS STARTING I WON'T BE UPLOADING CHAPTERS AS FREQUENTLY AS I WANT. SORRY :(**


End file.
